


Runaway

by PockyKai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyKai/pseuds/PockyKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery :Running away from an abusive relationship, Matsumoto Noriko ran to the only person in the world she trusted more than herself. Her Aniki, Matsumoto Jun, Only to find out he wasn’t home. No battery left on her phone to call him, and no money in her wallet to use a pay phone, she went to the only other persons address she remembered, Her Brothers band mate and a close friend of hers. Ohno Satoshi. Who evidently didn’t live alone, He lived with the one person who could make her turn ten shades of red just from one look. Ninomiya Kazunari. Having to hide from her ex-boyfriend with her brother and her brothers friends, whilst making a new life for herself and trying  not to fall back in love with the one person who broke her heart in the first place. How will it all fair out for Noriko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Chapter 1**

Rushing through the busy evening streets of Tokyo in the rain, Matsumoto Noriko finally found the building she was looking for. Pulling down her hood and wiping her glasses clear of the rain, she walked inside. The evening receptionist looked up at the wet woman, raised her eye brow in curiosity, but smiled none the less.

“Welcome to J-Storm, may I help you with anything?” She asked Noriko softly. Noriko nodded “Hai...ano I was just wondering if Matsumoto Jun had left for this evening?” she asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked at her suspiciously “Sumimasen, Demo I’m not at liberty to release that information.” Noriko sighed, “I figured as much, I suppose me telling you that I’m his imouto wouldn’t change your mind?” The receptionist shook her head.

Noriko sighed again “oh well, time to go to plan B then, ano... Sumimasen!” she announced just before she turned around and put up her hood again, and walked out into the rainy streets of Tokyo. Noriko walked to the train station and using her Sucia card she passed through the barriers to catch the Yamenote line to Shinjuku. She never thought that the 3 stops it took her to get from Shibuya to Shinjuku would be the longest 3 stops of her life. Once she got off the train, she rushed out of the station, forgetting to put her hood back up this time. Rushing towards an apartment block shehurriedly ran up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the 5th door down. When she got no reply she knocked again.

Shewaited around for 5 minutes continually knocking, then gave up and shrunk to the floor. She wanted to cry, however, she knew now was not the time for that. She looked at her dead phone and then at the key chains hanging from it. Her eyes widened as she thought of something. ‘Toshi-kun...’ “Maybe he’ll be in...” with renewed hope and determination in her eyes, Noriko got up and wander back out in the rain in search of where she hoped her friend still lived.

After 10 minutes of walking, her hair wet and body utterly drenched, She finally reached the apartment she was looking for. She was grateful that the door she needed was on the ground floor, as she really didn’t feel like walking up any stairs. Ringing the doorbell she awaited an answer, she only had to wait about 2 seconds till she heard shuffling around and someone unlocking the door.

A tanned brunette poked his head through the gap in the door, eyes widening slightly when he noticed who was outside. “Nori-chan?!” Noriko nodded her head to the question in his tone. “Hai Toshi-kun, it’s me.” She said softly, mustering up a small smile. “Ehhhh! Ah! Ohairi Kudasai!” Noriko Nodded and responded her thanks to her friend.

She honestly didn’t know why she didn’t think of him first, Her brother was known to always be out and about somewhere no matter the weather, whilst Ohno Satoshi was prone to staying inside to have to ‘quiet time’ as he put it. Taking off her shoes at the door way, Noriko entered her friend’s house. As she waited at the door way Ohno appeared again with a couple of towels and a set of clothes, “Go to the bathroom and dry off, You’re a little shorter than me so the clothes might be a bit big for you, but it’s the best I can do. “ He said handing her the towels and clothes and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Noriko thanked him again and went the bathroom to dry off and change. When she got out, Ohno was already waiting on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in hand for her.  He chuckled when he saw her, as his t-shirt did in fact look like a dress on her, luckily his trousers where tighten and tie up ones, so it was just the length that was the issue, not the fact that they won’t stay up.  He patted the seat next to him inviting her to sit.

Noriko sat down next to her friend and took the cup of hot chocolate from him. Ohno, sipping from his cup, looked over at his long time friend and sighed slightly, “Nori-chan, not that I don’t enjoy your company, but what are you doing here? In the pouring rain no less?” he asked, quite confused as to why she was here.

Blowing on her cup of hot chocolate, Noriko kept her gaze to the ground whilst answering Ohno. “Yukio...h-he...got too violent. I got scared...so I ran. I went to Aniki’s house after asking for him at the J-Storm building, but he didn’t answer his door, and my battery on my phone is dead so I couldn’t call him... so I came round yours instead...” Ohno frowned as he listened to the story, he became more and more angry as he listened, even more so when he finally noticed the bruises on her face.

The frown continued to mar his face, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, well, until Jun knew what was going on at least. “Nori-chan, How long had it been going on for?” It was a question he was sure he didn’t want to know the answer to, however, it was a necessary question.

Noriko continued to look down to the ground. She pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, took another sip from her drink and let out a sigh. “Ano...Yukio...has always been a bit harsh, but it was nothing I couldn’t deal with... Demo... he just got more violent as time went by... and after the last time-Yesterday, it was too much... I just had to get away. So I ran, and jumped on the next train to Tokyo.” She said bringing her knees up towards her chest.

Ohno frowned further, “Why did you never say anything? We speak on the phone all the time, you come down often enough too! So why did you not tell me?!” Ohno said, a bit louder than he intended and immediately felt sorry for it when he saw Noriko flinch. “Sorry Nori-chan, Demo, Nande?” he apologised, and asked again in a much softer tone this time.

Finally Noriko looked up at him, however, she had tears in her eyes.”I didn’t see it necessary to at first Toshi-kun... and when it got worse, I got scared. And I thought that if I told anyone he would get more violent that he already was...” she said, the tears finally letting loose and running down her cheeks

Putting his cup down on the coffee table and doing the same for Noriko, Ohno brought the crying woman into a hug. “Baka Nori-chan...” he whispered into her hair, not really knowing what else to say as Noriko just continued to cry into his shirt.

Whilst trying to sooth and calm Noriko down, Ohno noticed the jingling of keys in the door ‘Yabai!’ he thought to himself, ‘Nino please read the mood!’ he silently prayed to himself, slightly wishing he has telepathic abilities as he watched the door open.

Ninomiya Kazunari expected that when he got home that evening, he would find a snoozing Ohno with a book about something or other in his hands and a poor attempt at a meal on the cooker.

He did not however expect to find his friend on the sofa hugging some woman. “Tadaima...” he called out as if nothing was the matter. “Okeari...” Ohno responded, and he just about heard a muffled ‘Okeari’ from the woman in Ohno’s arms.

Noriko winced when she heard the ‘Tadaima’ in a very familiar voice. ‘I knew I would see him at some point I just didn’t think it would be so soon...what is he doing here?’ sighing she lifted her head from Ohno’s chest and used the sleeve of the borrowed t-shirt to wipe her eyes. Ohno looked down at his friend  “feeling better Nori-chan?” he asked. Noriko nodded slightly “Hai...a little bit at least...arigatou Toshi-kun.” She said with a slight smile on her face.

‘Toshi-kun? There only one person I know who calls Oh-Chan that...’ “Matsumoto-Chan?” Nino called out to the pair on the sofa. Finally turning around to face Nino, Noriko put on a brave face, smiled and nodded “Hai Ninomiya-san, Konbanwa, hisashiburi desu.”  She said holding back the wince that wanted to come about with that statement, and gave him a wave.

‘Yabai.’ Nino thought miserably to himself. His mind filled with old memories of a young girl heartbroken face as tears ran down it. He gave her a quick smile back “Un...Hisashiburi. “ he nodded “So watcha doing here?” he asked the girl, whilst taking off his shoes and walking into the living room.

This time she did wince and Nino noticed it, making him feel slightly regretful for asked the question. “Eto... I had an argument with my boyfriend...we broke up and I walked out and I didn’t know where to go.” She said telling the truth in a roundabout way. Nino knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth as he could see the bruises on her face, however he decided to keep his mouth shut as he knew it wasn’t his business to ask, or get involved. “Ah okay. Does Jun know your here?” She shook her head at his question.

“I went round to his earlier and he wasn’t home and I would have called him however my phones out of battery, so I couldn’t.” She explained, Making Ohno remember something in the process. “Ehhh... Gomen Nori-chan I forgot to tell you to call Jun. Go and use the house phone and give him a call, you know his number?” he asked. Noriko nodded and thank him “Arigatou Toshi-kun.” She said standing up. Walking over to the cordless phone she picked it up and came back to sit on the sofa next to Ohno, whilst Nino took a seat in the chair next to the sofa.

Dialling Jun’s number, Noriko waited for him to pick up, which after 3 rings he did. “Ohno-san, nan desu ka?” Came Jun’s highly frustrated voice fluttering through the phone making Noriko giggle. “Mou~ Aniki! That’s no way to pick up the phone! What did Toshi-kun do to you?” Noriko asked through her giggles down the phone. “Noriko? Nani? Why are you at Ohno-san’s place? Why aren’t you in Chiba? What’s wrong? Daijoubu desu ka?!” Jun’s voice officially becoming more panicked as he continued questioning his sister.

Noriko gave a soft chuckle at her brother’s panicked state and answered his questions “Aniki, I’m at Toshi-kun’s house because you weren’t in. I’m not in at home in Chiba because me and Yukio had a falling out, lots of things are wrong and Iie, I’m not okay, but I’m not explaining over the phone.” She said, her voice becoming sadder towards the end. Jun still sounded panicked but not as much as before. “Okay, you hang there for this evening, and I’ll be with you early in the morning okay? I would come now but I’m still in the middle of shooting.” He rushed out.

Noriko nodded, even though Jun couldn’t see her “ Okay, hold on one second Jun-nii-chan.” She said and then turned to Ohno “Toshi-kun, can i stay round yours this evening? onegai?” she asked. Ohno looked slightly surprised by her question “Ano... I thought you already were staying here...?  Oh well, either way its fine by me.” He answered. Noriko nodded and gave him a smile in thanks then turned towards Nino. “ Is it alright with you Ninomiya-san?” Nino looked more surprised than Ohno did, however it was more because of the fact that she even bothered to ask him “Hai Hai, its fine with me Matsumoto-chan.” Noriko gave him a small smiled then zoned back in on her conversation with her brother. “Hai Hai. Everything’s sorted. I’ll see you tomorrow Jun-nii-chan.” “Un. Bai Bai. Take Care.” “you too Aniki! Ja ne.” She said before hanging up the phone.

Ohno looked over at Nino and gave him a look that said all. Nino sighed but nodded “Eto...Matsumoto-Chan, you can have my room, ill share with Oh-Chan .” he said to the girl on the sofa. Noriko looked rather shocked “Ano... Are you sure? I’m quite all right sleeping on the sofa.” Nino just waved her off “Hai, Its fine. Hontou.” He said whilst walking towards his room to grab some pyjamas.

Looking back over towards Ohno, she shook her head laughing slightly when she saw the smug look on his face “ Toshi-kun, that really wasn’t necessary... I could have slept on the soda.” Ohno shook his head in defiance “ Iie. Nino needs to learn to be a bit more polite and grow up a bit. So it was necessary. In all honestly, I would have given you my room and bunked with Nino, but he knew that I would do that and I knew that he wouldn’t offer.” Ohno explained, well tried to anyway.

Noriko just giggled at the explanation “Toshi-kun, when your quiet you just about make sense, when you become chatty, all of a sudden you stopmaking sense.” Noriko said still giggling, now however at the pout on Ohno’s face.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway Chapter 2

The next morning, Noriko woke up to the doorbell ringing. Completely forgetting she had stayed at Ohno’s & Nino’s apartment the night before, also forgetting that she removed her trousers the night before and now was just in Ohno’s T-shirt, she walked out of Nino’s room and walked towards the front door, opening it.

When the door opened, Jun shook his head chuckling, “Noriko go and put some trousers on and wake yourself up before...” He paused; looking towards the bedroom door just opened “Never mind... Morning Nino, Morning Riida.” He once again shook his head chuckling, greeting the two bewildered guys, who both appeared to be staring at Noriko’s bare legs.

After taking off his shoes at the door way, Jun walked into the living room looking over at the guys who were still staring at the unmoving Noriko’s legs. Jun’s eyes twitched. Walking over to the 2 older men he whacked the back of both of their heads making them cringe and turn towards him “What was that for?”Nino said in annoyance.  Again Jun’s eye twitched “For staring at my sisters legs! Hentai!” he said glaring slightly at the older man.

Noriko, hearing both Nino and Jun arguing, woke up out of her sleepy state.  Seeing her brother, her face was overcome with a confused expression. “Ano... Aniki when did you get here?”  She asked the long black haired boy. Turning sharply towards his sister he gave her an ‘are you serious?’ look and just sighed “Noriko. You let me in about 3 minutes ago. Now could you please go and put some trousers on like i have been asking you to do for those past 3 minutes? Unless you want those 2 baka’s to continue to stare at you?” he said pointing in Nino’s and Ohno’s direction. Noriko looked over towards Ohno and Nino and blushed, quickly rushing away back into Nino’s room.

Once she had closed the door, Jun turned back around sharply towards Ohno and Nino. “Spill it Ohno-san. I know she must have told you everything. What the hell did that bastard do to my little sister and why does she have bruises on her face and legs?!” Jun hissed towards Ohno, who winced at the anger in his tone, even if he knew it wasn’t directed at him.

Ohno nodded slowly and told Jun and Nino to sit down. “Yukio became violent, too violent, but Nori-chan said apparently he was always harsh bit it got worse and worse and yesterday was just too much so she ran.” Seeing the question in both Jun’s and Nino’s eyes Ohno answered before they could ask “She didn’t tell any of us because she was scared that he would hurt her more.”  He said with a frown.

Jun let out a frustrated and angry growl, whilst Nino stayed silent with a frown marring his own face. “I told her not to move in with that guy! I know he was bad news from the minute I laid eyes on him! Why does she never listen to me...” Jun said angrily, putting his head into his hands with a sigh.

Nino decided to answer the open question “Probably because she wants to experience things for herself Jun-kun. Matsumoto-chan is the kind of person who listens to other people’s advice but won’t necessarily follow it. She wants to experience things herself, no matter how much those experiences might hurt her.” Nino said keeping his eyes on the ground not wanting anyone to read his expression at the moment.

All throughout the conversation between Ohno, Nino and Jun, Noriko had gotten dressed and then had placed her back upon Nino’s bedroom door and listened. She knew her brother would be too impatient to wait for her explanation and ask Ohno. She was kind of glad that she didn’t have to explain it again though.

When she heard Jun’s statement, she gave a sad smile. He was wrong. She did listen to him and took his advice on many things; however there were just something’s- “Probably because she wants to experience things for herself Jun-kun.” Nino’s voice drifted through her thoughts. Her eyes widened momentarily, even more so when she heard him continue. He sounded sad and slightly guilty as he explained and she was confused as to why. She chose not to dwell on it too much and walked out of the bedroom door instead.

Ohno and Jun turned to face her as she entered the room, whilst Nino just kept his head down. Jun got up from his seat of the sofa and walked over to his sister. “Baka Noriko. You should have told me.” He said bringing her in to a hug. Noriko nodded into her brother’s chest. “I Know.” Ohno smiled at the sweet scene, and then turned his attention towards Nino, who still had his head down.

Ohno knew what he was thinking about when he told Jun why Noriko did things the way she did, and all he could do was shake his head. ‘The reason he feels bad is his own doing in the first place. If he only thought about the situation properly before following it through then he wouldn’t feel this way now.’ Oh thought to himself with a small sigh.

Walking over towards his friend, he rested his hand on his shoulder, making Nino finally look up towards him. Ohno didn’t say anything; he just squeezed his shoulder to say he was here to talk if needed. Nino gave him a small smile and nodded, then looked over at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time. “KUSO! Filming starts in 30 minutes! I need to go!” he said jumping up and rushing to his room.

Ohno, Jun and Noriko watched him as he rushed into his room, rushed back out and through the front door. Once the door shut, Noriko burst out into a fit of giggles “I’ve never seen Ninomiya-san look so panicked.” She said through her giggles. Jun laughed along with his sister whilst Ohno just smiled.

Once they had stopped laughing, Jun spoke up again. “Okay, well we have to get down to business now, even though i don’t want to bring up the subject again, however it’s necessary to.” Jun announced with a sigh, l putting a damper on everyone’s mood again. Ohno nodded “Un. Jun’s right. We need to sort things out, such as where you can stay and how are we going to get your things from Yukio’s house over here?”

Noriko’s face did a 180 from the happy smile she just had on a second ago when the subject of Yukio was brought up again. They both knew she didn’t want to talk about it, but they knew they needed too. Ohno suggested they sit down and talk about it whilst he made some form of breakfast for everyone. Jun looked at his sister sitting next to him and started. “Let start on where you can stay ne? Even though I’m sure Ohno-san would love to have you stay here, there’s just no room and I’ve only got a single bedroom apartment, Nino lives here, and Sho-chan & Aiba-chan live in singles too-“ “-Aiba-chan doesn’t anymore Jun-kun. Remember we helped him move because he wanted a pet and his old apartment wouldn’t allow pets. The only apartment in his price range on the market at the time that did was a double?” Jun thought about it for a second before he remembered. “Oh yeah! And then we had to go out and buy him the dog that he wanted. How could i have forgotten that utterly annoying day?”

Ohno chuckled whilst patting the Onigiri in his hand into shape. “You were probably to traumatised by the 2 husky’s jumping on you and licking your face.” He said with another chuckle. Noriko started to giggle again from her seat next to Jun “Oh I can just picture that scene! He he.” Ohno smirked from his place in the kitchen “Nino’s got video footage.” Jun’s eyes widened and turned round to glare at his older friend. “I would so throw a cup at your head right now if I had one!” he told the older man, who evidently laughed at him, making the younger pout slightly.

“Anyway Toshi-kun, you’re so gonna have to get Ninomiya-san to show me that later!” Noriko said with a giggle. Jun just pouted further. Trying to change to topic of conversation away from him, Jun spoke up again “okay well I know Aiba-chan’s schedule is clear today, so I’ll phone him up and tell him to come round. That okay Ohno-san?” “Hai” was the short reply for the older man.

Jun brought out his phone and dialled Aiba’s number. He picked up almost immediately “Moshi Moshi!” a cheerful voice through the phone. “Nani?! Were you expecting me to call or something?” Jun said in disbelieve. “Jun-chan? Interesting! You almost never call me! Whats up?” Aiba asked, completely dodging the question. Jun let it go for now, he was sure there was a perfectly good reason...well a reason none the less, why he dodged it “Ano, could you come round to Riida’s and Nino’s Apartment? I need your help with something.” He could almost see Aiba’s eyes widening in surprise “Uwaa~ Jun-chan needs my help? Sugoi! I’m on my way!” he said cheerfully and then hung up the phone.

Jun just shook his head, “Aiba-chan’s on his way over.” Ohno nodded “Good thing i made a lot of Onigiri then ne?”  He announced bringing over a plate towered with Onigiri. Noriko and Jun stared at the plate in disbelief “Ano... Toshi-kun? Why on earth did you make so many?” Ohno looked sheepishly at the girl and scratched the back of his neck “Kinda got carried away...”

The 2 siblings just laughed at Ohno’s slight air-headedness picked up an Onigiri each and started to eat. Noriko felt a bit more comfortable now to bring up the topic of Yukio so she started. “Ano... how are we going to get my things from...the flat?” Okay so maybe she wasn’t that comfortable as she though, as she couldn’t say his name yet. As if reading their thoughts Ohno put a hand on her shoulder whilst Jun ruffled her already messy hair in support. “That one Imouto, is easy. I think all of Arashi have the day off tomorrow...” He said looking over towards Ohno for confirmation, the older man nodded making Jun grin “Yeah we do, so we can take Aiba-chan and Ohno-san’s cars as there the biggest and go down there and get everything. The bastard can’t try anything if there are 5 of us there to look after you.” He announced ruffling her hair once again.

Noriko smiled gently at her older brother and best friend. “Arigatou Jun-nii-chan, Toshi-kun.” She said receiving a smile from the 2 men each. Just as Jun was about to say something, there was a knock on the door, well more like someone was playing a beat on the door. If you listened closely, it kind of sounded like ‘A.Ra.Shi’ Ohno shook his head, knowing that if someone didn’t answer the door soon, Aiba would probably start singing thought the letterbox. He did it before and Ohno wouldn’t put it past him to do it again.

Opening the door, Ohno couldn’t help but smile at the tall smiling man. Aiba’s smiled were infectious. “Ohayou Oh-chan!” the brunet outside the door gave a happy greeting to his sempai. “Ohayou Aiba-chan.” Ohno replied and then turned around and walked back into the apartment, Aiba following him taking off his shoes at the door and shutting the door behind him.

They walked over to the sofa where Jun and Noriko were sitting “Ohayou Jun-tan! Who’s the pretty girl sat next to you?” Aiba said giving a small wave towards Jun’s direction and a smile towards Noriko. Noriko giggled “Ma-kun it’s me!” she said getting up and walking over to Aiba.

A shocked look came across Aiba’s face, “Noriko-chan?! When did you arrive?” he said rushing over to give the younger and shorter girl a hug. Noriko started giggling when he picked her up and twirled her around slightly. “Ma-kun! Put me down!” she said grinning. Grinning along with the girl, Aiba put her down. “So when did you arrive? And why am I only hearing about it now?” Noriko’s smile wavered a bit but answered the over excited man “I came in last night; I had an argument with my boyfriend... well ex-boyfriend, and came down to see everyone.” She said, not noticing that Aiba’s eyes were wandering over the bruises on her face. He lifted his hand up and gently touched the bruise on her cheek making her flinch “Ne...I’m not gonna ask what happened Noriko-chan, but please don’t lie to me.” Aiba told her softly.

Noriko sighed and nodded, she knew she couldn’t get anything past Aiba. She was almost as close to him as sue was to Ohno. Jun interrupted the reunion of the two to start on the reason why he wanted Aiba to come round anyway “Aiba-chan, come sit down. I still need to talk to you about the favour.” He said nodding to the seat next to the sofa.

When Aiba sat down he began. “eto...because of Noriko-chan’s situation, she can’t go back and live with that asshole but she can’t stay with me as my apartment only a single, Ohno and Nino are already rooming and Sho is also in a single, so i was wondering-“ he got cut off by Aiba “-If Noriko-chan could live with me? Of course she can! Noriko-chan’s like a sister to me too Jun-chan. I she need help I’ll gladly give it.” Aiba said with a huge smile.

Jun sighed in relief. ‘I don’t know why I was so worried though, really... as if Aiba-chan would have said anything else.’ He smiled lightly at his own thought. Noriko looked over at Aiba “Ma-kun, are you sure it’s okay?” she asked, really not liking the thought of getting in anyone way. Aiba got up and rushed over to her giving her another hug. “of course its fine baka! I would love to have you live with me, plus I’m sure Coco-chan would enjoy some more company!” he said with a grin.

“Coco-chan?” Noriko questioned the taller male. “It’s his pet dog. She’s a Shih Tzu Poodle mix. Rather cute, but hyper active.” Ohno announced from over in the kitchen where he was cleaning up. Jun grinned slightly wickedly “You know what they say! Dogs and there owners act alike!” Noriko giggled, half because she was sure the term was ‘dogs and there owners look alike’ and half because she could just imagine Aiba and his puppy rolling around on the floor together laughing and barking happily.

 

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group of four spent the rest of the day figuring out a plan on how to get all of Noriko’s stuff from Chiba down to Tokyo without any hassle from her ex-boyfriend. Jun also texted Sho and Nino to come straight over after work, which earned him a sarcastic reply from Nino saying ‘wow i never thought of going there after work was done! Arigatou Jun-Kun!’  This evidentially made Jun’s eye twitch like crazy.

It was around 6pm when Sho and Nino arrived, luckily they were working on the same drama so they both came home together. Unlike the others, Nino not included, Sho’s Reaction to seeing Noriko again was more on the normal side. Just a raised eyebrow, a small hug and a greeting. “Noriko-chan, Hisashiburi desu ne?” Sho greeted giving the smiling girl a small hug. Noriko nodded with a grin “Hisashiburi Sho-kun!” she said giving him a tight squeeze.

On the way home, Nino had filled in Sho on Noriko’s situation so he didn’t get confused during the meeting they were no doubt about to have. (Which could also explain the reason why he wasn’t as surprised as the others that she was there.) Once everyone was comfortable and sat down in the front room, the discussion began. “Okay Minna. Since we all have the day off tomorrow we're all going to Chiba to collect Noriko’s stuff from her apartment.” “What if we have plans tomorrow?” Sho knew he was going regardless, but he figured he would ask anyway. Jun just gave him a blank look “Maji? When do we over have anything planned on our days off other than sleeping? Or finishing in Riida’s case.” He announced dryly.  Sho just shrugged “Never, but i just figured I’d ask anyway.”

Jun rolled his eyes and looked back at the rest of the group. “So yeah, as i was saying... We’re going to Chiba tomorrow to Collect Noriko’s stuff, I Figured it would be easier to tale Ohno-san’s and Aiba-chan’s cars because there the biggest and can easily take on a lot of weight.” The 2 guys mentioned nodded to the truth in his words.

“Ano...just a small question... why do all of us need to go?” Nino piped up from his seat on the floor next to Ohno. Jun sighed “Yukio’s not one to be easily intimidated, so i was afraid that if only 1 or 2 of us go along with Noriko then he would try to start something. This way with all of us, I’m sure he won’t try to test his luck.” Jun said then evil sort of grin appeared on his face “though if he wants to try something then its fine with me, I could use more of a reason to beat the crap out of him...I Already have a reason, however knowing Noriko, she won’t want any fights, but if he provokes me....” he finished off having a slightly evil air around him, Making Noriko scoot over to Aiba a little more in nervousness.

Looking over at Ohno, and then at Aiba next to her, both boys could see the pleading look in her eyes, asking them to stop Jun if anything were to happen.  Both Ohno and Aiba looked at the girl and shook their heads in a firm ‘no’ “Gomen Nori-chan, Demo I’m with Jun-kun on this one.” Ohno said to the girl. Aiba just nodded in agreement.  Noriko just sighed and nodded in slight acceptance, it’s not like would be able to change anything anyways but she just wished there would be no more violence.

“Okay, what time should we all meet up and where?” Sho asked the group. Jun pursed his lips in thought “Ano... let’s all meet outside Ohno-san and Nino’s apartment, as they have the most parking space out from and as for time, it roughly takes an hour and a bit to get to Chiba, Depending on the Traffic, and i Kind of want to be home before dinner so maybe 10, that way the work and school rush is over so the roads should be less busy.” He saw the group nod and took that as an all round yes.

“Car Arrangements...” Ohno mentioned out of the blue. Noriko looked up at that one and answered “how about Jun and myself each go in a separate car seeing as we defiantly know the way from here to my...the apartment.” She said, feeling Aiba squeeze her leg in comfort. She gave him a quick smile and continued “maybe Jun can go with Toshi-kun and I can go with Ma-kun as I’ll be round his from this evening anyways and then Nino and Sho can choose whose car they want to go in.” She was fairly certain that Nino would choose Ohno’s car but she didn’t say anything, just in the off chance he decided to ride with Aiba and herself.

 Nino looked at Noriko rather confused. “Ano...you’ll be staying at Aiba-chan’s from this evening?” he asked wondering what on earth the girl was on about. Ohno Spoke up and answered the question “Ah...you left before we started that conversation this morning. As this is a 2 bedroom apartment, the rooms are being used we decided to ask Aiba-chan, who has a spare room to have Nori-chan stay round his.” Ohno explained. Nino still looked confused “Nande? What about Jun-kun or Sho-chan?” Jun spoke up this time “We both have 1 bedroom apartments. Why are you so interested where Noriko will be staying anyway?” he asked slightly taken aback by Nino’s sudden interest in his sister. ‘After the incident 5 years ago, i didn’t think...’ he caught the slight look of disappointment on Nino’s face before it disappeared.

“I’m not interested. I was just wondering, seeing as last night she stayed here and now she’s staying at Aiba’s, it was just a bit sudden and strange.” He said hiding his disappointment with irritation instead. Ohno noticed this and sighed next to him.

“Aiba looked over at Jun “Okay so that’s everything solved for the moment right?” Jun nodded to the question. Aiba then looked over at Noriko “Noriko-chan, are you okay to leave? Coco-chan kind of needs to be walked before it gets too dark...” Noriko smiled at Aiba and nodded “I’ve just got to pick up my stuff from Ninomiya-sans room.” She said getting up from her seat and going into Nino’s room to pick up her Suica Card, Phone and Keys from the bedside table.

When Noriko came back out the pair said their goodbyes and left. Luckily Aiba had brought his car so they got home fairly quickly. Once they arrived and as soon as Aiba opened the door a little black and white puppy came rushing out from the bedroom straight to Aiba and started running circles around his legs. Aiba laughed with Joy bending down to pick up the puppy. “Tadaima Coco-chan~!” he said to the puppy and received a small bark back. Turning towards Noriko Aiba grinned “Noriko-chan this is Coco-chan, Coco-Chan Say Hi to Noriko-chan~ Shes gonna be living with us from now on so you gotta get along ne?” He received a happy bark and a lick to the nose making Noriko giggle. Noriko then walked out from behind the man and put her hand out towards the puppy or her to sniff.

Coco-chan sniffed and then automatically licked her hand in a form of acceptance, making Aiba grin “I guess that means she likes you then ne?” Smiling Noriko nodded. Quickly looking over at the clock and then outside the window.  “Ne...Noriko-chan, do you want walk Coco-chan with me? Before it gets too dark?” Not really wanting to be left inside the house by herself just yet, Noriko agreed “Hai, sure why not.” She said with a smile. Aiba picked up Coco-chan’s lead and attached it too her collar. Putting her down on the ground the trio left the apartment.

The sun was setting just as they arrived at the park down the road from the apartment. As they took a stroll through the park, Aiba started up a conversation. “Ne...Noriko-chan. Can i talk to you about something?” Noriko looked over at Aiba “Sure what’s up Ma-kun?” Aiba looked over at his friend quickly before putting his sight back on the path in front of them. “Eto... there’s this girl I like-“ “EHHHHH?!?!?” Noriko, quite loudly,  interrupted. Quickly covering her mouth with his free hand and giving her a small glare “Noriko-chan!!! Shhhhhh!!!” Noriko nodded and pulled his hand away from her mouth “Gomen Ma-kun, Demo... i thought JE boys weren’t allowed to date...?” She said averting her eyes to the ground for a moment.

Aiba sighed, he should have realised that this was a bad idea to talk about it with Noriko. After that incident with Nino 5 years ago... “Iie... We can, it’s just more along the lines of were not allowed to let it be publicised and our work generally had to come before the relationship.” Noriko looked up at Aiba with a frown “Demo... why did Nino...” She sighed to herself, “forget it. I don’t want to know... plus were supposed to be talking about you. Now, so you like a girl? If you can date her, even if the circumstances for being able to are rather unreasonable, shouldn’t you ask her out?”

Aiba shook his head as a ‘no’ “Iie... She’s not a celebrity or anything, she works at the Doggy Day Care that i take Coco-chan to and it might stress her out too much to date me... plus I know she already has a boyfriend...But I can’t stop liking her.” Aiba said with a sigh looking down towards Coco-chan. Raising an eyebrow, Noriko looked up at her tall friend “Ano... how do you **know** she has a boyfriend Ma-kun?”

Keeping his gaze directed at Coco-chan, Aiba answered “she’s really friendly with one of her male colleges at the Day Care, too friendly for them not to be going out.” Noriko rolled her eyes at her friend “And that’s what’s called assuming too much Ma-kun. For all you know they could be close friends. Why don’t you just ask her out for dinner and see? No matter whether she’s not a celebrity or anything, you seem to really like this girl, and you’ll regret it if you don’t take the opportunity. All i can say is that if you do start dating, explain the rules of JE before you get too involved...” Noriko said placing her hand on Aiba’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze in comfort.

Aiba still didn’t look up but instead he muttered ‘I’ll think about it’ Noriko just gave a little sigh and changed the subject. After about half an hour of aimlessly walking around in the park they decided to head back home. Once they arrived back at the apartment, Aiba let Coco-chan off the lead and proceeded to explain where everything in the apartment was to Noriko.

After he finished the impromptu tour of the apartment, they had some dinner that Noriko had offered to cook up. After Dinner the pair sat down in the living room and watched some TV and caught the latest episode of Yamada Taro Monogatari, Aiba laughing when Noriko told him that Sho really needed some form of hair cut or it needed some sort of fluffing up because it just looked ridiculous like that. After watching the episode, the pair decided to head to bed as they had to be up relatively early tomorrow.

 

 

The next day Noriko woke up to Coco-chan licking her face “Ewwww...Coco-chan! Wakarimashita!!! I’m up, I’m UP!!!” Norio explained to the puppy gigging and cringing at the same time. When she got up Coco-chan jumped down from Noriko’s stomach and barked happily Following the girl as she left the room. Realising something, she wandered over to Aiba’s bedroom door and knocked. “Ma-kun? Ano... do you have any spare pants?” Aiba laughed though the door, walking over to it and opening it letting the girl, and the puppy in. “eto... Boxers Hai! Ladies Pants...Iie.” Aiba said with a small chuckle towards the girl.

Noriko Pouted, it wasn’t like she was expecting Aiba to have some girl’s underwear in the first place.... “Just gimme the boxers and never mention this hazukashi situation again ne?” She said still pouting. Aiba handed over a pair whilst laughing at his friend and watched her stomp half heartedly to the bathroom to get ready. Grinning Aiba walked over to the bathroom door and called trhough “Ne, Noriko-chan? Do you need any other clothes or are you okay wearing the ones from yesterday?” He heard Noriko whine behind the door making him grin further “Mou... Ma-kun! Stop Teasing meeee!” Noriko said, evidentially making Aiba laugh again.

Once the Pair of them were ready, Aiba told Noriko they had to make a quick pit stop at the Doggy Day Care to Drop off Coco-chan. “Ahhhh~ Is Day Care Girl working today?” Noriko asked with a small grin. A light blush appeared on Aiba’s face “Iie.... she doesn’t work Saturdays.”  He said avoiding eye contact with the girl next to him, who he knew was trying to get back at him for earlier.

They got into the car and started to drive. Dropping off Coco-chan at the Day care, they then drove on to Ohno and Nino’s apartment. Once they arrived and Ohno opened the door, they found out that everyone was already there waiting for them. Jun Suggested that they get going straight away, that way they could get home before the rush hour traffic started in Tokyo.

They all walked to the cars, however the car arrangements didn’t go as Noriko has predicted. Instead of Nino going with Ohno and Jun, He walked over to Aiba’s Car, frown set on his face, and opened the back door and climbed in. Aiba looked over at Noriko, who looked quite surprised, to Nino, who seemed to be sulking in the backseat ‘this is going to be an unbearably quiet  trip...’ he thought to himself with a sigh. “Come on Noriko-chan, let’s get going.” Noriko nodded and walked round to the front passenger seat of the car and got in.

Aiba followed suit and drove off in the direction he knew was the way to Chiba. Whilst he might have been born and brought up in Chiba, Noriko live in a different area than him... and his sense of direction wasn’t all that great, So he always got lost going to Noriko’s apartment.

Aiba suggested that they go Via the ferry, which Noriko immediately rejected. “Ano... the ferry cost too much to cross over both times, it would be easier to use it on the way home when we have everything in the cars.” She suggested in return. Aiba thought on it for a minute then asked Nino “Ne, Nino-chan? What do you think?” the shorter male in the back paused his DS and looked up at Aiba in the front mirror, “What was the question?”

Noriko and Aiba both gave a giggle “Whether it would be better to go on the ferry now or on the way back Ninomiya-san.” Noriko told him. Nino thought about it for a second and then responded “On our way back would be better right? When we have a load of stuff in the car, I don’t think you and Oh-chan want to be driving your cars with heavy loads in them for a long period of time, I’m certain it’s not good for them.”  Noriko Cheered “YATTA! 2 against 1 Ma-kun!” she said sticking her tongue out at him, to which he quickly did the same back.

Something the flashed in Noriko’s memory “Oh!” she turned around to face Nino before he unpaused his game “Ninomiya-san, Toshi-kun told me you had a video of Aniki being glomped by Huskies?” Nino looked up at the girl who was looking at him with an adorably excited expression on her face that he couldn’t help but slightly blush and smile back. “Hai~! Gimme a second to find it and ill show it to you!” he said with a grin.

Once he found the video he gave his phone over to Noriko to watch it in the front seat. The giggles coming from the Girl eased Aiba’s mind on the upcoming event, even if he didn’t look it, he was really worried about the girl and her mental state.

After a while of light chatting, (Mostly between Aiba and Noriko. Nino Added a few comments here and there though) And instructions from Noriko, they arrived at Noriko’s apartment. They parked up in the car park round the back of the apartment building, Ohno Parking up besides them. Noriko Noticed that Yukio’s car was in the car Park too. She flinched . That meant he was more than likely home.

The 5 Members followed Noriko to her apartment and waited whilst she nervously opened the door. Once the door was open she could see Yukio’s face from the doorway. He looked over at her, not yet seeing the boys, “Oh so you finally decided to run back to me then?” Flinching, Noriko built up the courage to talk “Iie. I’m here to collect my things.” He raised an eyebrow in question, “To collect you things? And what exactly are you going to do with them? It’s not as if you have another place to go to.” He said confidently.

Jun and the others thought it would be best to enter the room fully at this point, “Well, I don’t know about that Namida. She does have an older brother you know.” Jun said entering the apartment with the rest of Arashi. “Ne... Imouto, Riida’s brought some boxes to put stuff in, so let’s start packing so we can get the hell away from this douche.”  Jun said to his sister opening up a few of the flat packed boxes that Ohno was holding.

Finally understanding that Noriko was serious about leaving, Yukio got up and walked over to her. Noticing that he was walking over towards her, Noriko moved behind and clung to the person who was closest to her, which just so happened to be Nino. Rather taken by surprise that Noriko had chose to hide behind him and cling to him, Nino wasn’t quite sure on what to do, Until he noticed how badly Noriko was shaking in fear. He looked over at Jun who nodded at him, To which Nino Turned around and brought the girl into his arms, Letting Jun stand in front of them.

Completely ignoring the death glare Jun sent him, Yukio spoke up towards Noriko “OI Onna! Like hell you’re packing anything!” He then looked at the members who, minus Nino (as his back was towards him), was giving him glares, He glared defiantly back “She’s NOT Leaving!” He growled out Trying to push Jun out of the way to get to Nino and Noriko. Jun just pushed him away from the group, Sho Ohno and Aiba all stood next to him in some sort of defence wall. “ I swear to Kami-sama Namida, if you don’t get out of our way and let us start packing, We will move you.” Jun said in a dark tone. Yukio looked at the group weighing his options. In the end he decided to glare at the group and sit down in the front room and ignore them all.

Nino Heard the shuffling of feet and turned his head around to see what had happened, When he noticed Yukio had gone, he looked back down at the quivering girl in his arms and moved his head down to whisper in her ear “Riko-chan... It’s okay now, he’s gone...” Purposely using the nickname he hadn’t called her in over 5 years just to calm her down. Noriko’s quivering slowed down and she slowly looked up at Nino and whispered “Arigato Kazu-kun...” Making the man smile softly back at her. [1]

Nino let her go afterwards and they both turned to face the others. “Okay! Let’s get to it.” Jun announced then followed Noriko into the bedroom where they officially set two people to pack different things, Noriko and Sho were working on her clothes, which she had previously asked Sho to get some black bags to put them in, as it would be easier to carry them, instead of have them waste space in the boxes. Aiba and Nino were working on Electronics and anything that could be used with electronics, Whilst Jun and Ohno were working on Everything else (which wasn’t that much).

They managed to get everything packed up and in the cars within an hour, and Luckily there were no interruptions from Yukio. With the last box packed and almost ready to take down to the cars, the group were just about to leave the apartment, when a head popped round through the open door “Noriko-chan?” Noriko turned around from taping up the box to stare in surprise at the door “Usagi-chan?” The girl at the door nodded in response. “Un...Ano...what’s going on? Are you moving?” she asked sounding quite upset by the fact that her question might be true.

Noriko gave her a sad smile and nodded “Hai... Follow me down to the car and ill explain.” Usagi nodded and waited by the door for everyone to leave the apartment, Noriko and Jun being last Noriko shut the door behind her and posted the key to the apartment through the letter box. As the group walked down the stairs and towards the car park, Noriko explained everything to Usagi, whose eyes widened at the explanation. “Oh Hun, This is bad news and good news rolled into one!  Bad news that Yukio got so bad that you actually have to leave, but it’s good because i just got transferred to the Tokyo office for work which means I’m moving too! I was just coming round to tell you!” Usagi said with a wide smile. Noriko’s eyes widened and then she broke out in a smile and hugged her friend “Hontou?! Yatta!” Noriko said grinning from ear to ear. Hugging her back Usagi looked over slightly over at the group of boys and then whispered to her friend so that they wouldn’t here her “Ano.... Noriko-chan...how do you know Arashi?”  Noriko giggled and turned around and introduced everyone to each other “Minna~ before i forget, as your probably gonna be seeing a lot of each other soon, i should probably introduce you to one another. Guys this is My only female friend, Kuroshino Usagi-chan.” Usagi blushed slightly under the gaze of all for men, and bowed slightly “Hajimimashite, watashi no Kuroshino Usagi Desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” She introduced herself again.

The boys all bowed slightly back and Noriko decided to introduce them “Usagi-chan, This is Matsumoto Jun, My Aniki” She watched Usagi’s eyes widen in realisation and giggled “These two are Aiba Masaki and Ohno Satoshi, my other best friends, you know Toshi-kun and Ma-kun.” Usagi let out a small “Ehhhh?!” Of shock, whilst to 2 men mentioned and Noriko just laughed “and these two over here are Sakurai Sho and Ninomiya Kazunari.” She introduced the last pair who waved and nodded in return. 

After the introductions, Noriko told Usagi she would text her her address and for her to do the same. Usagi nodded and hugged her friend goodbye, telling her and the boys that she would come and visit soon. As she watched her friend drive off, she noticed a dark figure slip back round the corner and frowned ‘What the hell? Was he listening on our entire conversation... Yabai, i better warn Noriko-chan about this, it feels like he’s up to something.’ Usagi thought to herself, whilst looking at the corner the figured turned down, before walking quickly back to her house.

 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

After another hour or so ride, although they took the ferry back so it didn’t feel like it, they finally reached back to Aiba’s flat. They unpacked all the boxes and bags into Noriko’s room and went though and t organised everything so the room was liveable.  Noriko had phoned up her Job and explained the situation to them, effectively quitting her job in the process, So now the group were all sitting in the living room looking though job magazines trying to find a Job for Noriko. Aiba had popped out whilst unpacking to pick up Coco-chan from the Doggy Day car, and now home she had made herself comfortable on Aiba’s lap, sleeping her troubles away.

“Would you consider a bar job? There seem to be plenty going.” Ohno suggested. Noriko shook her head “I’m too clumsy i would be breaking things all the time.” She said with a pout when the others laughed. “Maid Cafe?” Sho Suggested, “already on the list but trying to avoid it if i can cause of the clumsiness again.” She said with a sigh.

“what are you actually qualified for Noriko?” Jun asked, not looking up from the job magazine he was looking through. “I’m a qualified seamstress as you should really know Jun, I also have experience in being a receptionist and a Convini Worker.” She said with a sly look towards her brother for not being able to remember the one thing she had a qualification for and was currently studying at university.  Still not looking up Jun waved his hand above his head in apology “Gomen Gomen, i forgot your still working on your degree.” Rolling her eyes Noriko turned back to their magazine at hand.

“Maybe i should just ask Usagi-chan if she has anything going at her workplace.” Ohno looked up from the Job Magazine at the mention of Usagi’s name. Ever since he saw the girl he had been curious about her, but he refused to mention it to Noriko as he knows exactly what shes like when it comes to him being interested in a girl. “Ano...Nori-chan, What does Kuroshino-san do?” he asked, though when he saw Noriko giggle, he wasn’t sure he wanted an aswer. “Shes a Gravure idol.” All the boys had the same wide eyed expression of disbelief on there faces, which made Noriko burst out laughing. Jun was the first to snap out of the expression and then started to stare down his sister “There is no way in hell im going to let my imouto become a Gravure idol.” Noriko stopped laughing and rolled her eyes at her brother. “Baka! I don’t have the body to be a Gravure idol. I already went through that job option a while ago. I meant ask her about any assistant jobs to the staff or something like that.” The boys nodded at th explanation, still mildly shocked that Noriko was friends with a gravure idol.

Sho looked up at the clock in the living room and then looked back at the group “Gomen guys, but i need to run. I need to do some cleaning at my apartment, its been messy for too long.” Sho announced sheepishly. The group laughed at the that it was just like him to less the mess build up before cleaning. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow for Shudakai-Kun filming,” he then turned to Noriko “and Noriko-chan, ill most likely see you sometime through this week, and ill keep any eye out for any jobs for you.” Noriko smiled in appreciation “Arigatou Sho-kun, See you when i see you ne?” He nodded and smiled back.

Waving to the group the man let himself out of the door and headed home. Jun, Ohno and Nino stayed for another hour underlining prospective jobs for Noriko, and then headed home too.

When the others left, Aiba went into the kitchen and started making dinner, whilst Noriko texted Usagi  her address and asked about Jobs. A minute later her phone rang “Moshi Moshi.” Noriko answered picking up her phone. “Noriko-chan! Urm... unless you’re still considering becoming a Gravure idol, Then there are no Jobs at the agency at the moment I’m afraid. I can send in a photo of you to my manager if you’re interested in modelling though?” Usagi said down the phone, sounding slightly excited.

Noriko giggled “Usagi-chan, as much as I’m sure you and other people would love to see me in a bikini in sexy poses, somehow I don’t think its worth one of Jun’s bitch fits. Seriously. Fear the bitch fits.” Noriko replied and even got an added “Hai Kuroshino-Chan Fear the bitch fits!!” from Aiba in the kitchen, making both women laugh.

“Hai Hai Wakarimashita~! Oh by the way Noriko-chan, please be wary... Yukio was listening in on our conversation earlier and seemed to be plotting... so just keep an eye out ‘kay?” Noriko quivered out of slight fear when she heard this “Hai Usagi-chan I’ll keep an eye out. I’ll tell the boys too.” She responded earning a look from Aiba, which she ignored for the time being.

“Ne... Ninomiya-san,  is he the same ‘Kazu-kun’ you told me about?” Noriko sighed. She thought she might figure it out “Hai he is.” “You know... he look like he cares for you. Maybe  the thing that happened was a misunderstanding” Noriko put her head back looking up to the cealing, she really wasn’t ready for this type of conversation yet. “Hai Maybe...” she answered back. Although she had always hoped it was a misunderstanding, she highly doubted it. “Why don’t you ask him about it? Or at the very least ask one of the guys to ask him about it?” Noriko laughed, a tad bitterly, down the phone “Muri desu. It would just make our relationship worse than it already is, and i really just want to start anew.” She heard Usagi sigh down the phone “Hai Hai, Wakarimashita...” Well i better get going, i need to finish packing before I fall asleep” Noriko giggled. “Hai! Call me once you’ve moved into your new place ne? I’ll come and visit!” Usagi giggled and then let out a yawn “Haaai~! Sayonara!” “Sayonara!” Noriko replied before hanging up the phone.

Aiba called both Noriko and Coco-chan, to come get there dinner. Placing Coco-chan’s food bowl on the floor, Aiba joined Noriko who was already sat on the stools at the counter in the kitchen.  Then they stared to eat there dinner. Whilst eating Aiba brought up what she was talking to Usagi over the phone about. “So... what were you going to tell us about when you were on the phone to Kuroshino-san earlier?” Noriko stopped eating and looked over at Aiba with a nervous look. “She said Yukio seemed to be listening in on the conversation we were having earlier and that he looked like he was plotting something so she told me to be careful .” she said picking up her fork and poking at her dinner. Making Aiba steal a peice of the tonkatsu which was on her plate. Pouting when he did, she stole one back from his plate, making Aiba smile “Dont dwell on it, ill tell the guys tomorrow, but honestly don’t dwell, it wont do any good for you.” Aiba said patting  Noriko’s head.

Noriko sighed but nodded. “ i know Ma-kun, its just...” Aiba wrapped an arm around the girl in a half hug “you’re scared.” He finished for her. Feeling her nod against his shoulder, he spoke up again “Dont worry Noriko-chan, we will always be here to protect you. You can could on that.” Noriko smiled “thanks Ma-kun”.

 

After Dinner was finished, they watched some TV before heading to bed. Before Noriko entered her room though, Aiba called out to her “Ne Noriko-chan? You think you can do me a favour tomorrow morning?” Noriko nodded “Could you drop and pick up Coco-chan off at the doggy day care centre please?” the girl smiled “Sure! Thats fine, right coco-chan?” she asked the puppy who woofed in agreement making the both of them giggle.

 

The next morning Noriko woke up to her alarm around 9, got up, had a quick shower and got dressed. When she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a Aiba had left her a note

_Noriko-chan~_

_Coco-chan’s been fed, so no need to worry about that.And you gotta pick her up any time before 5pm._

_Oh Also I forgot to give your own key yesterday evening, so I’ve left it by the side of this letter~_

_I’ll be home around 10 tonight as I’m going out drinking with some friends._

_I’ll see you when i get home!_

_~Ma-kun_

_:)_

Noriko giggled, picked up the key and put it in her pocket. She then looked down at the puppy who had been nudging her leg for the time she was reading the note. Smiling, she picked the puppy up and ruffled her floppy ears “Are you trying to tell me it time to leave Coco-chan?” the puppy barked happily. Noriko smiled and put her down and walked over to the door to fetch Coco-chan’s lead and her coat. She put her coat on and Coco-chan lead on, then walked to the door, put her shoes on and left the house locking the door behind her and Coco-chan leading the way.

 

When she arrived at the doggy day care, the first thing she noticed was the sign outside the door

**_HELP WANTED!_ **

**_No experience needed as training will be provided._ **

**_MUST LIKE DOGS!_ **

**_Please ask for manager inside._ **

‘YES!’ she thought to herself with a smile. Walking inside with Coco-chan, who she had picked up, she walked over to the desk, to sign in Coco-chan. “Ohayou Gozamasu, I’m here to drop off Coco-chan?” the lady over the counter smiled softly “Ohayou! Hai! Please let me take her and her things into the pens.” The lady said holding out her arms to take Coco-chan, Noriko smiled back and nodded, handing Coco-chan over to the lady. “Be and good girl today Coco-chan and ill see you later!” the Puppy turned  to her with what could only be described as a doggy grin, which made Noriko giggle.

When the lady came back, she was surprised to see Noriko still standing there, “Ano... is there anything else i can help you with miss?” Noriko Nodded, “Ah Hai! I saw your notice outside for the Help wanted and i was wondering if i could speak to the manager about it.” The girl once again smiled and nodded “Hai! Ill just get her for you.” She walked through a door just to the side of the counter. And when she came back, she had another older lady with her.

Looking over at Noriko the Woman smiled “Ohayou Gozamasu, i was told you would like to speak to me about the help wanted notice.” Noriko Nodded “Hai! I was wondering just two things really. Firstly Is it a paid job and if so how much is it monthly? And secondly what are the hours?” The manager answered “Hai it is a paid Job and you will get paid weekly, its ¥35,000 a week. And the hours are 7 hours a day, 5 days a week.” Noriko nodded “How do I apply for it?” The Manager smiled and invited her into her office, Which Noriko followed. They had a mini interview and Noriko left her Contact details with the manager who said she would call her up to tell her if she got the job by the end of the day.

Noriko nodded, bowed and thanked the lady before leaving the day care centre and walked back home. As soon as she stepped through the door her phone rang. As she was taking off her shoes she took the phone from her pocket and answered “Moshi Moshi?” Is this Matsumoto Noriko-san?”

Finally managing to get her shoes off one handed, she replied “Hai, Matsumoto Noriko Desu.” “Ah Ohayou Matsumoto-san, This is Mushiyama-san calling for the doggy day care centre. I’m just calling in a follow up to our meeting earlier on and to tell you that you have got the job!” the woman announced over the phone Noriko’s eyes widened, she almost dropped her phone in surprise “EHHH?! Maji Ka yo?!” Mushiyama laughed gently “Hai, what times good for you to start? Tomorrow morning?” Noriko nodded, then realised that Mushiyama was not in front of her and therefore couldn’t see her “Hai thats fine, what time should i come in, and what is the dress code like?” “if you come in around 10 and i will have someone start training you on how to handle the Inu’s and dress code is informal, though not too informal, i myself would recommend a pair of comfy jeans and a plain t-shirt, thats what seems to work for most people.” “Hai.” “okay then i shall see you tomorrow at 10am.” “Hai! See you tomorrow, and Arigatou Gozamasu!!!” Noriko said before hanging up the phone.

“YATTA!!!!”  Noriko shouted into the room. She just had to message Aiba and the guys. Well she would have messaged them all, but she only had Ohno, Jun’s and Aiba’s numbers. ‘oh well. There working together today, one of them will tell the others. Though i really must get Sho’s and  Kazu-kun’s numbers just in case of emergency’s’ she then sighed and slapped herself on the forehead, “i swear I’m pathetic, only when I’m talking to myself can i call him Kazu-kun...” she muttered to herself sighing once more “Oh well, I’m not gonna dwell on it.” She said walking over to the frige to see if there was anything to make for breakfast. She shook her head when she found it almost empty, “time to go shopping.” She said to herself, walking into her bedroom, picking up her purse and popping that into her bag, along with a couple of the re-useable bag she had brought with her from her apartment, she put back on her coat of shoes and left the house once again.

 

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Noriko had started her job at the Doggy day care. She was enjoying it, She even offered to Take Coco-chan with her to work every day, much to Aiba’s relief (he was tired of getting scolded by Jun for being late when her dropped coco-chan off). She had made a few new friends too. One however she was closer with than the others. That person just so happened to be the girl that Aiba liked, as she found out the other day.

~Flashback~

_“Tadaima.” Noriko called through the door into the apartment. Noticing the other shoes on the ground she turned back to the girl who was with her “Ah, My roommate and his friend are home, don’t worry there both nice people!” Noriko announced with a smile. The girl smiled shyly back and nodded. “Okaeri! Noriko-Chan!” Aiba said from the living room. Both girls removed their coats and shoes and walked into the living room to greet the guys, “Ah it was Sho-kun’s shoes at the door way, Konnichiwa Sho-kun!” She said smiling at the sight of the older man. Both guys turned their attention from the TV too look around at Noriko, “Konnichiwa Noriko-chan. Ah. Who’s your friend?”_

_Noriko Raised an eyebrow at Aiba’s shocked look and the fact that he was slightly blushing and answered Sho’s question “This is Hitsugaya Hanako-Chan, a friend from work. And Ma-kun what’s wrong with you?” Aiba blushed at being caught and quickly stuttered out some words “N-nothing. It’s nice to see you again, Hitsugaya-san.” He said with his usual bright smile. Noriko thought for a moment before grinning slightly. Hanako was totally the girl that Aiba said he liked!_

_Hanako smiled back with a small blush adorning her cheeks “Hai it’s nice to see you again Aiba-san.” Sho looked between the 2 of them and then at Noriko who had a slightly evil grin on her face and figured out what was going on. Rolling his eyes slightly he looked over at Hanako, deciding to play dumb for now “You two know each other?” Hanako nodded the blush still covering her cheeks. “Hai, Aiba-san used to drop off and pick up Coco-chan at the doggy day care centre, but I’m assuming now that Noriko-chan’s working there, she takes Coco-chan unless Aiba-san has a day off or something?” Aiba and Noriko both nodded. “Yup that’s pretty much it, Can’t let Jun continuously go Dos on his butt all the time now can we?” Noriko said making Sho chuckle. “Well any way it’s nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san, as Noriko forgot to introduce me, I’m Sakurai Sho, but by the look on your face I would say that you already know that.” Sho said with a small pout when he saw the knowing look in Hanako’s eyes._

_Both girls giggled “Sho-kun its kinda hard not to know one of the biggest Idol bands in Japan.  Plus Your a newscaster too, out of all of Arashi I would say people who know you the most.” Sho just pouted. The four spent the evening talking ordering dinner and watching a film. When Hanako decided that it was time for her to go home, Aiba offered to drop her home, which Noriko accepted for her, One, because she’s didn’t like that Hanako would be walking home in the dark by herself, and two, it was a good opportunity for them to get to know each other a little better._

_When Aiba got home that evening Both Noriko and Sho (Who was staying round) started an attack of questions. “Did you ask her out?” “Did you hug her goodbye?”  “Did you kiss her?” “Did you get her number?” “Want me to give you her number?” Aiba rolled his eyes “Would you guys shut up?”  Both Noriko and Sho pouted but shut up. “To answer your questions, No, No, No, No and No! I told you before Noriko, I’m not going to ask her out, I still think it would stress her out to date me. Plus I’m certain that that guy is her boyfriend.” Sho sighed and sighed, He knew what Aiba was talking about, but that didn’t mean that if he really liked a girl he would just sit back and do nothing._

_“That guy that you’re talking about that seems really friendly with Hanako-chan is married with kids, therefore not Hanako-chan’s boyfriend. And Hanako is a lot stronger than you give her credit for... If you don’t want to ask her out, at least try to be friends with her. Then maybe something might develop from that?” Noriko said with an encouraging smile. Aiba looked over at Sho for help to which Sho just smiled, meaning that he agreed with Noriko._

_Great._

_“I think about it.”_

~End flashback~

She had a day off from work today, and decided to go shopping in Shibuya. She called Usagi and Hanako the night before to ask if they had wanted to come along but they were both working today. She had also texted the guys and asked them if they were free (She had got Nino’s and Sho’s numbers from Aiba) Everyone besides Nino was busy, so she decided to suck up her nerves and ask him if he wanted to go shopping with her. He replied a few minutes later saying he will meet her at the flat tomorrow at 10am.

So she was currently waiting for Nino to show up.  She was half dreading how this day would end, and half excited that she and Nino could finally overcome their issues to actually hang out.  Just as she finished thinking that the doorbell rung. Rushing over to the door, she opened it to Nino who was looking slightly annoyed. Tilting her head to the side she looked at Nino Curiously “What’s wrong Nino?” She had finally begun to call him by his nickname, due to Aiba’s and Ohno’s incessant badgering. “I couldn’t beat the level in the game I was playing last night. It’s been bugging me all morning.” He said with an annoyed sigh.

Noriko Laughed “Nino, I’m sure you will beat it later. Seriously, don’t gets so stressed over a game. It honestly can’t do you any good.” Noriko said giggling. Nino pouted slightly and sighed again “Fine. Anyway lets’ get going. Where are we heading to anyway?” Noriko thought for a while “Maybe Shibuya, I need to pick up some new shorts.... I don’t like wearing skirts during summer and my other shorts too old and grubby.” Noriko said looking down at her legs. Nino followed her gaze staring at her legs with a glint in his eyes. Noriko looked up and saw him staring and blushed. “Stop staring...it’s embarrassing...” Nino averted his gaze with a small blush muttering a ‘Gomen’.

“Anyways Shibuya, Then we can have some lunch and then pop to Akiba if you want?” Noriko suggested. Nino Nodded “Sounds good to me. Come on let’s get going before the shops get to busy.” He said, once he and Noriko left the house, Nino put on some sunglasses and a hat to keep himself unnoticed by fans. They took the train to Shibuya and went shopping for shorts. Luckily for Nino, Noriko hated shopping for clothes so she got it over with within the first 15 minutes of being in Shibuya. 

Noriko wanted to go to HMV quickly to pick up a few albums she had been meaning to get. Including Arashi’s new album ‘Time’ which was released just a day ago. She honestly wished she had remembered to have brought her CD player out to listen to it. She turned towards the man next to her, seeing that he seemed to be staring off into space and was about to walk into a lamp post, she had half a mind to leave him and laugh when he hit it, but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. Nino blinked in surprised when he felt the warmth around his hand, and let out a yelp of surprised when he was suddenly pulled. Looking over in the direction of Noriko He saw her grinning at him. “What was that for?” he asked looking slightly annoyed. Noriko rolled her eyes “Well I could have just let you walk into the lamppost but I thought you would rather not be embarrassed in the middle of Shibuya ne?” Noriko said with a pointed look.

Nino’s annoyed look disappeared at that and turned his head away from Noriko, a small blush covering his cheeks, and he grumbled out a thanks, making Noriko giggle. They both decided to find a little restaurant in Shibuya to sit down in and have lunch. They got a private booth, mainly because Nino was sick of wearing his hat and glasses, and once they sat down and ordered, there was an awkward silence between the two. After about 5 minutes of this Noriko had had enough, she knew Nino was stubborn enough to stay silent throughout lunch so she decided to start. “Soooo Ma-kun tells me you wrote your own lyrics to your solo on the Time Album?” Nino looked over at Noriko and Nodded “Un. I did.” He replied.

“Was it hard to think up the lyrics?” Noriko asked taking out the Time album from her bag and looking at the booklet inside the CD case. Nino rested his head on his hand looking outside the small window that led out into the restaurant. “Not really, I already knew what I wanted to write when I asked if I could write the song, I just had to arrange the lyrics.” Noriko was looking through the booklet and read the lyrics for Nino’s Solo ‘Niji’.

Nino looked over at Noriko who had yet to say anything, only to see her silently crying, with a sad smile on her face. Frowning Nino was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke “Kirei...” She said softly reading the last part of the lyrics. Noriko looked up at Nino, Tear marks staining her cheeks and changed her sad smile into a small happy smile. “It's really good. I really can’t wait to get home and listen to it.” She said softly. “Noriko-” Nino started before he was interrupted with their food arriving.  

He put the conversation on hold and decided that after lunch instead of going to Akiba, They would go back to Noriko’s. They Needed to Talk.

 

 

Noriko was surprised to say the least when Nino said they were going home instead of to Akiba and questioned him on it, to which he replied ‘we need to talk and it’s not a talk that can be had on the street’ He said and then didn’t say anything else until they reached home, Which made Noriko more nervous than anything else.

Once they arrived back to Noriko’s and Aiba’s flat, they took off their shoes and sat down on the sofa. Noriko sat with her knees to her chest looking over at Nino with nervous eyes. “Noriko....We need to talk about what happened 5 years ago. I don’t want to be continually awkward around you.” Noriko’s eyes widened, she never expected Nino to bring up the conversation. She had wanted to talk to him about it but, like hell she was gonna start the conversation. She looked up over at Nino and nodded “Okay, then talk.” She mumbled out, remembering her and Nino’s relationship 5 years ago.

_~Flashback 5 Years ago (2002)~_

_*Knock knock* “Come in~!” a cheerful shout came through the door, a 17 year old Noriko, dressed in her sailor fuku, poked her head round the door “Hey guys, is it okay for me to stick around with you for a while? Okaa-san and Otou-san are still at work.” She asked. Nino rolled his eyes quickly and dragged her into the room of boys, and wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her back against his chest, making her blush. “Kazu-kun...this is embarrassing...” she mumbled trying to wriggle half heartedly out of his arms._

_Jun’s eye twitched but said nothing whilst Ohno was smiling fondly along with Sho and Aiba decided he wanted  tease the couple. Noriko just blushed further at the teasing, whilst Nino just glared at Aiba. “Oh shove it Aiba, just cause I have a cute Girlfriend and you don’t.” He said from over Noriko’s shoulder. Aiba stuck his tongue out at Nino in retaliation, but shut up._

_They talked for about 20 minutes until the boys were called to come on set for ‘C no Arashi’ Everyone besides Nino and Noriko left the room. Nino turned Noriko around in his arms and put his forehead against hers. “Wait in here Riko-chan and I’ll take you home after were finished filming.” He said giving his girlfriend a small grin. Noriko smiled up at Nino “Aniki can walk me home Kazu-kun, you don’t need to worry.”  Nino rolled his eyes for the second time that afternoon “MatsuJun’s going to Aiba-chan’s house after work, so I’ll walk you home.” He said firmly._

_Noriko nodded and tip toed up and kissed Nino on his lips “Okay, you can drop me home.” She said with a small blush looking up into Nino’s eyes. Nino grinned and leant down and kissed her again. When he pulled away he said his goodbye and mentioned that if she got bored, his Game boy Advanced was in his bag so just go and raid it, which made her laugh._

_2 Weeks Later –_

_It was the weekend and Nino hadn’t spoken to Noriko for a week, which wasn’t unusual, as he generally was buys with work, however when she had asked her brother what Nino was up too this week, he replied that he had took the week off. Noriko was highly confused, she tried calling him, but he didn’t answer, She then decided to go round to Ohno’s house and get him to Call Nino as, she knew Nino always picked up for Ohno._

_Nino did pick up for Ohno and Ohno told him that he was coming round to visit. Ohno took Noriko with him and When they arrived there, he put her in front of the door and knocked and then hid outside the front gate. Noriko Turned around to glare at Ohno, then turned back to the door to wait for someone to open it._

_It took about 2 minutes of waiting and knocking on the door once again, for Nino to open the door. He had a look of surprise when he noticed Noriko outside. Noriko looked at his confused and unsure “Ano... Kazu-kun... is everything okay? Aniki said that you were off all week, but I hadn’t heard from you.” In all Honestly Noriko didn’t want to sound like a whiney girlfriend, but she did find it unusual, as No matter how busy Nino had been during the week, they always spoke to each other sometime during the week._

_“Everything is fine. Oh but now that your here, I need to tell you something.” Noriko’s face remained confused, but she nodded as for Nino to continue. “I can’t see you anymore.” Noriko felt her heart stop beating at these words. After a few minutes of silence, Noriko looked up at Nino, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes...”N...N..ande? Did I do something wrong?” Nino’s eyes had taken on a cold and emotionless look. “Iie. Sorry but I’m just getting bored. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a game that I need to finish. Please don’t come round here anymore.” Noriko was still looking at Nino, Tears flowing down her face, even as he closed the door in her face._

_Once the door shut, she fell down onto her knees and started sobbing. She felt arms come around her shoulders and she knew it was Ohno. “Toshi-kun....n...nande? ....N...nande? I...I don’t understand....”She mumbled out between sobs. Ohno didn’t say anything he just gathered her up in his arms and steered the crying girl out of the front garden and back to his house._

_~End of Flashback~_

Nino knew what Noriko was thinking about, and he remembered the day after he broke up with her, Jun had come in and punched him, **hard** , in the face. He had to cover the bruise up with make up for the show they were going on, and even that didn’t fully cover it. Ohno had refused to speak to him for a month, Aiba tried not speaking to him but it didn’t work and he knew Sho was angry at him, but Sho being Sho, didn’t say anything and acted like normal.

“Noriko. I’m Really sorry for the way I broke up with you back then. I was told the week before that I wasn’t allowed to date. I argued the point for the whole week, but they refused to listen to me. So I had to break up with you. I Admit, the way I chose to do it was harsh and completely unacceptable, but I didn’t want you to ask questions, if you stuck around I would have changed my mind, and I knew I couldn’t.” Nino explained to the woman beside him, not once being able to look her in the eye.

Noriko listened to the explanation closely “So you didn’t break up with me because I was boring?” Nino shook his head, forcing himself to look into her eyes for what he was about to say next “It's because I loved you too much, and I knew how much you would get hurt we tried to hide our relationship.” Noriko kept Nino’s eye contact, but looked down and blushed when he said that. “Demo... Couldn’t you let me decided whether it would hurt me. Being with you, whether it was out in the open or hidden would have been enough for me. I loved you so much...and you have no idea how much it hurt me when you broke up with me, especially in that way. But at least I know now why you did it. Even if it’s still a stupid reason and you **should** have told me about it.”  Noriko said softly.

Nino sighed and nodded, he understood Noriko’s point of view. “Sorry Noriko. I’m really sorry...” he apologised once again. Noriko smiled softly, “Stop apologising, I forgave you a long time ago, I just never understood. Now I do.” She said smiling at him. “Now let’s stop talking about this. Are we going to go to Akiba still, or do ya wanna just sit at home and watch a film?” Nino looked over at the smiling girl who was totally trying to change the subject he just shook his head and answered with a laugh “Film I think. I really don’t want to put back on these damn sunglasses and hat.”  He said glaring at the said items on the coffee table making Noriko giggle.

“Film it is.”

End Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its been a month since Noriko and Nino talked about their past. The group had noticed a change in there attitude towards each other immediately. The tension that used to be there had disappeared, and they seemed to be much friendlier. Ohno was more than happy about this turn of events than any of the others. He didn’t bother to ask what had happened between them to make them suddenly so comfortable in each other’s presence but he was thankful for it. His two best friends had made up and that’s all he needed and wanted to know.

It had been a long day of filming for Yamada Taro Monogatari, Nino and Sho had decided to go out for a couple of drinks to treat themselves for the hard work they had done. They found a table in the bar and Nino sat down whilst Sho went and bought some drinks. Whilst he was at the bar getting the drinks, Nino heard his name being called out “Ninomiya-san?” Nino turned in the direction he heard the voice come from.

“Ah! Nagasawa-san! Hisashiburi desu.” He said to the young woman nodding in her direction. “Hisashiburi...eh? Are you drinking alone?” Masami asked when she noticed the empty table. Nino shook his head “Iie, Sho’s here with me.” Masami nodded in response “Do you both want to join us over here, it would nice to have some more company.” She said with a cute smile. Nino smiled in return “Sure, let me just go and tell Sho.” Nino said getting up and wandering over the bar to tell Sho where he would be.

Once he arrived back at the table with Masami and her friends, they started talking and catching up over the past couple of years they hadn’t seen each other. Sho eventually joined the table with his and Nino’s drinks and joined in the conversation. During the time they were sat in the bar chatting, Nino had managed to get Masami’s number and they had arranged another day to go out. Sho had watched the interaction between the pair and wondered what was going to become of it. He knew Nino currently had feelings for Noriko, and that getting into a relationship with another girl would probably not be the best idea. But alas no one ever seemed to listen to him, so he decided to keep out of it for now and watch over the turn of events.

___________---___

 

Nino did in fact follow up on the date he made with Masami, and they went on a few more for the next couple of weeks until they started officially dating. When he told the Rest of Arashi, Ohno was annoyed, but accepted it. He honestly didn’t know why he was annoyed with him but he let it go. Jun just nodded his acceptance, Aiba seemed to be happy for him, though something seemed a little off and Sho just said to ‘keep him out of it’. From then on he officially thought that Sho was weirder than Aiba.

After he announced that he was dating Masami to the guys, he asked them something else. “Guys... can you not tell Noriko?” Jun’s eye twitched at that. “And why shouldn’t I tell my Imouto that your dating a woman? Its not as if you dating Noriko... are you?” Nino saw the eye twich get more rapid and decided it would be in his best interest to bite back the sarcastic reply he had on the end of his tounge “No I’m not dating Noriko.” When he said that out loud for the first time, he winced at the pain in his heart and sighed in his head ‘ _i thought i was over her? Then why does it feel this way to admit that i’m not dating her?_ ’ Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked back at the rest “I want to tell Noriko myself, i don’t want the information coming from someone else.” He said pointedly looking at Aiba, as he was known to be a blabber mouth and he lived with the girl.

Aiba pouted slightly “Oi! I’m not that bad! Stop looking at me as if I blurt out everyone’s secrets!” Everyone in the group looked over at him and gave him a look which made him pout further and sulk in his seat.

With the announcement over, they went back to preparing for Shukudai-kun. Nino couldn’t help but think though ‘ _How the hell am I gonna tell her? Or should the question be, Do I really want to tell her?_ ’.

 __________--------___

Over at the day care center, Noriko and Hanako were taking there lunch break, They decided to go out and meet Usagi for a quick lunch. When they arrived Usagi glomped the both of them with a grin, getting stares from passer byes. Hanako blushed slightly whilst Noriko laughed and hugged her friend back. They trio walked inside the small cafe and found a table.

“So Hanako-chan, Noriko-chan, How have you too been lately? I saw you guys last week but that was AGES ago~” Usagi said with a grin. Hanako giggled at the girl whilst Noriko rolled her eyes “Wasn’t that long ago Usa-chan, but I’m doing fine, Hanako-chan?” Hanako looked shyly at the two girls “I’m alright. Could do with a break from work though.” She said with a small sigh.

Noriko looked at the girls and then smiled “Okay Hanako-chan I’m gonna ask manager-san if you can have next Monday off with me, and Usagi-chan make sure you take that day off too!” Both of the girls looked at her with questioning eyes “Nande?” Noriko tapped her nose, “Himitsu desu~” the girls pouted but nodded, Usagi actually got out her phone and phoned her manager telling him she’s taking the day off. When the two girls gave her a weird look she giggled “I would have forgotten unless I called him now.”  Making Noriko and Hanako ‘o’ in response.

“So Noriko-chan, how are things going with Nino?” Usagi questioned. Noriko raised an eyebrow at her friend “You make it sound as if we’re going out...” Usagi rolled her eyes “Please, as if you don’t want that to actually happen.” She stated back laughing along with Hanako when Noriko’s face lit up in a blush.

She looked at the pair and pouted “Things are going fine, but were just friends and I doubt that’s gonna change... no matter how much I want it to...” she said mumbling the last part. The girls looked at her in sympathy. “Don’t worry too much on it Noriko-chan, it will only stress you out.” Hanako said patting her friends arm. Noriko smiled at Hanako and nodded. ‘I honestly don’t need anymore stress this year if I can help it.’ Noriko thought to herself with a shake of her head.

______----______

“So this is what the big thing was this Monday?” Usagi said to her friend pointing at the NTV building “to come and look at the NTV building?” Hanako thought for a minute, until her eyes opened in surprise “Ah! Chotto. Arashi no Shudakai-kun plays on NTV doesn’t it?” she questioned Noriko, looking rather excited. Noriko Grinned “Ding Ding Ding! And Hanako is the winner~” Noriko said with a grin, and then turned towards Usagi “Were here to be in the audience of an episode of Shudakai-kun. Plus Aniki and Ma-kun got us backstage passes so we can go and see them after the show!” Hanako’s face visably brightened up, and Usagi looked confused as to why she was so excited to see the guys, Hadn’t she already met them before?

Noriko saw the look of confusion on Usagi’s face when she looked at Hanako and giggled “Usa-chan, Hanako has only met Ma-kun, oh and Sho-kun one time. This is her first time meeting everyone else.” With that the look of confusion disappeared and a smile took its place. “Oh okay.” She said. The 3 girls walked into the building and were escorted to their seats, which were at the center on one of the front rows.

They sat down and waited for the show to start. Once it had started and the boys were at the front of the stage with the box, they immediately noticed them and smiled. The Guest on the show was Nakagwa Shoko, a Guest who got Usagi especially hyped up, as she was a huge otaku. As the Show came to an end, They did a Cosplay corner, One to which Noriko could never look at her brother or Sho in the same way again...Come to think of it she couldn’t look at Aiba and Nino together without giggling either. Ohno was the only one who was dressed and acted relatively normally.

Once the Show had finished, the girls used their passes to get backstage and go and see the boys, who were still dressed in the Cosplay. When Noriko entered the room she had to turn back out and stop herself from giggling too much. She tried entering the room again, but still couldn’t stop the small giggles that left her every now and again.

Jun glared at his sister “Oi! Stop giggling and introduce us to your friend.” Noriko turned to her brother who was glaring at her and just laughed in return “Pfff. Oh please Aniki, You can’t pull off serious in that outfit.” She said. Jun just grumbled. “Oh boy, shes not gonna stop giggling anytime soon, So ill Introduce Hanako-chan.” Usagi said rolling her eyes at her friend.  “Guys this is Hitsugaya Hanako, She works with Noriko-chan, Hanako-chan, Im sure you know who everyone is.” Usagi said with a grin, and Hanako nodded with a blush. “Hai, Hajimimashite, Hitsugaya Hanako Desu.” She said introducing herself once again.

The group chatted and got changed into their regular clothes, Noriko Suggested they all go out to eat, to which everyone agreed too. Just as they were leaving, there was a knock on the door. “Come in~” called out in a sing song voice, making the girls giggle. The person that entered the made Arashi’s eyes widened and then turn towards Nino. The woman eyed Noriko, Usagi and Hanako suspiciously before smiling at the group and walking over to Nino, and kissing him on his cheek. Everyone’s eyes then turned to Noriko, who seemed to have lost the happy expression she wore all day in spilt seconds.

Nino decided to speak up, albeit it a bit nervously “Masami, what are you doing here?” Masami giggled and smiled at Nino “I came to see you silly, was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?” Usagi didn’t like Masami’s attitude, _'I mean who walks into a room full of people, and not even greet them with a hello_ ', So she decided to butt into their conversation. “I’m Sorry Nagasawa-san, but we’ve already made plans to go out to dinner, maybe you and Ninomiya-san can arrange to go out another day ne?” Usagi said in the politest way she could muster up.

 Masami looked over at Usagi and frowned. She had see this girl somewhere before, ' _Ah oh yes that Gravure idol_ '. She then turned to Nino, ignoring Usagi all together making said girl grit her teeth in annoyance “Ah, you’re going out to dinner? Would it be okay if I tag along?” Usagi was about to speak up again when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. She glanced over to find Ohno standing there with a frown on his face, directed at Masami. “Nagasawa-san, first of all, it’s impolite to walk into a room full of people and not even say hello, Second of all it’s up to Noriko if you can come as she’s the one who suggested were going out to eat.” Ohno said still frowning.

Part of Nino felt as if he should say something, but then part of him agreed with Ohno, in the end he decided to stay quiet and watch how things turned out. “Oh Sorry Ohno-san did I not say hello when I entered the room?” She looked around the room and greeted everyone with a hello. “Ano... who’s Noriko?” Noriko put her hand up “That would be me. And before you ask yes its fine for you to come along.” Noriko said trying to be friendly to the girl who appeared to be clinging onto Nino’s arm. Masami smiled at Noriko but it seemed a little off. “Ah thank you Noriko-san.” “Matsumoto-san Actually...” Usagi mumbled under her breath, though it was loud enough for Masami to hear.

Things were off to a rough start, and the boys could only feel the tension rising.

 

End of Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

Awkward.

That was the kindest way to explain dinner that evening. Everyone seemed to be looking from Masami & Nino to Noriko every second, whilst Noriko was doing her best to ignore the stares and to try and start a conversation up with Masami.

Noriko didn’t know what the relationship between Nino and Masami was but they were obviously close. So she thought it would only be polite to be friendly towards the woman. However Masami seemed to only want to talk to Nino, and promptly went about ignoring everyone at the table. Noriko just sighed and decided to just stop trying, if the woman didn’t want to talk to her then she didn’t want to talk.

Usagi however thought much differently. She was officially pissed off with the woman. Who the hell did she think she was?! Noriko was at least trying to make conversation with her, she could at least listen! If it wasn’t for Ohno staring at her in a ‘stay put’ kind of way, she would have gone and beaten the woman silly.

Ohno was sat next to Usagi, staring at the Graviure idol to stop her from doing something stupid. He had previously asked Noriko a few questions on what Usagi was like, and after a little bit of teasing she had finally answered ‘ _she’s a sweet girl but she has a temper. And when she’s seriously annoyed by something she tends to do drastic things.’_ So as he knew she was highly annoyed with Masami he decided to keep an eye on her. Not that he himself wasn’t annoyed at Nino’s girlfriends behaviour, but he could hold his temper.

Aiba tried to keep the conversation going around the table along with Jun & Sho. The tension in the air was not one he liked. Hanako however was slightly confused, she didn’t understand why there was THIS much tension in the room, she knew Noriko liked Nino, however, the tension wasn’t even coming from her, it was coming from everyone else. She turned towards Aiba and whispered to him “Ne....Aiba-san, why is everything so awkward and tense at the table... I don’t quite understand...”

Aiba gave the girl a sympathic look and asked for her phone number “its not really something that i can explain out loud on the table, so ill message you” though he had said that, it didn’t make the blush any less heavy across Hanako’s cheeks at the prospect of having Aiba’s number on her phone. After she gave him her number, he immediately set to work on messaging her the situation, blocking out complaints from Jun that he was being antisocial.

A few minutes later, as promised, Aiba sent her a message with the situation. As Hanako read through it, her mouth formed and ‘O’ shape and she turned towards Aiba with Widened eyes, who only nodded with a knowing look in his eyes. She felt a bit embarrassed at asking such a question now that she knew the situation, “Aiba took noticed of this and patted her shoulder and smiled “Ne don’t feel embarrassed Hitsugaya-chan, its better that you know instead of sitting there wondering why were being so weird.” He said making her giggle.

After a while Noriko had decided to stop talking what so ever. Whether it be to Masami or Anyone else. She was officially fed up. In all honestly she really didn’t feel like eating anymore, she just wanted to go home.  She turned to everyone with a sigh “ne... I think I’m going to go home.” That caught Nino’s attention, effectively making Masami frown as it wasn’t directed at her.

Jun understood why his sister wanted to go home but that did mean he wanted her to leave, “Noriko... dinner hasn’t even arrived on the table yet, can’t you just wait till we finish?.” Noriko still facing her brother glanced slightly at Masami and Nino, the first still clinging onto the latter’s arm and shook her head at her brother. “Gomen Aniki, demo... i just can’t, ill pay for what i ordered, but I need to leave.” She said putting the money for her meal on the table.

As she left the restaurant, she winced as she knew Jun would most like chew her ear off tomorrow with a lecture, but at this point, she really couldn’t care less.  She walked for a few minutes until she reached the station, Just as she was topping up her Suica card, her phone rang. She frowned when she saw Sho’s number ‘isn’t he still at the restaurant?’ “Moshi Moshi.” She said picking it up.  “Ah! Noriko-chan, Koko de anata wa?” Noriko’s eyebrows furrowed “I’m just outside the station topping up my Suica. Nande?”  She didn’t receive and answer just a dial tone and a tap on the shoulder which made her jump.

Turning around she saw Sho there smiling sheepishly at her “Gomen, i didn’t mean to scare you.” Noriko calmed her breathing down and put her phone away safely in her pocket. “Sho-kun, what are you doing here? What about dinner?” Sho rubbed the back of his head and shrugged “I can’t be the good guy all the time. And you seem like you need someone to talk to.” Noriko sighed, since when had Sho got so good at reading her? “Thanks Sho-kun.” Was all she could say. Sho asked if she wanted to come round to his house and he would cook some food, Noriko knew Coco-chan was being babysat by her next door neighbour so she accepted.

They both got on the train forgetting that it was rush hour and ended up getting crushed together, as Sho decided to hold onto her waist so she didn’t get lost in the rush of people. “ugh... how did I forget that it was rush hour?” Noriko mumbled into Sho’s chest making him chuckle. “Just hold onto me. I won’t let you fall.” He said back softly. Noriko blushed slightly at his words ‘ _Nande...Why does  it sound like he meant that in more ways than one?_ ’ she thought to herself.

Whilst Noriko was busy with her thoughts, Sho was more or less mentally slapping himself for the comment ‘ _why did I say that... Kami-sama...seriously... she’s not going to come running into my arms now that Nino’s taken... No matter how much I wish she would._ ’ Sho sighed.  Looking down at the top of Noriko’s head with a sad smile ‘ _No Sho...No. you’re not going to dwell on those thoughts. She loves Nino. Not you. You said you were going to be there for her and listen to her and that’s what you’re going to do.’_  He thought to himself, trying to push back his feelings.

Noriko was blissfully unaware of the older man’s troubled thoughts and held on tightly to Sho as he suggested, so that she didn’t fall, and Sho was glad that the train was moving about so much so that Noriko couldn’t feel the rapid beating of his heart.

Once they arrived at the stop, they got off and walked to Sho’s apartment. When they got there, they went inside and Sho started on some dinner to replace the meal which they missed. Sho didn’t have a bar area like Hers and Aiba’s Apartment so Sho got out a couple of trays and they sat down on the sofa and ate whilst watching the Music Channel on TV. They talked about work and such throughout dinner, and once dinner was finished Noriko washed up and then sat back down next to Sho on the sofa.

“Wanna talk about Nino now?” Sho suggested softly to the female sitting next to him. Noriko sighed gently but nodded. “Is he really dating Nagasawa-san?” She asked the rapper so softly he almost didn’t  hear. Sho nodded “Unfortunately yes.” he said with a sigh. “She’s not the most pleasant of people...” Noriko replied, Making Sho chuckle and nod again. Sighing again Noriko dropped her head onto Sho’s shoulder, eyes directed towards the TV, not noticing Sho’s slight flinch and blush.

“Sho-kun... What should I do?” Sho looked down at the girl in his arms and resisted the urge to just bend down and kiss her and tell her to be his. He shook his head a little to get rid of his thoughts and answered  “Just act like you normally would with him. If you started acting differently, it would probably screw up whatever you guys had left of your relationship.” Sho explained as gently as he could. Noriko just nodded and snuggled closer into his arm.

Sho Kept his eyes on the TV and tried to distract himself with some music videos, it probably didn’t help that the next music video to come on the TV was ‘Love So Sweet’. Noriko smiled when she heard the song it was one of her favourite Arashi songs and the PV always made her smile.

“ _omoide zutto zutto wasurenai  
sora futari ga hanarete itte mo  
konna suki na hito ni deau kisetsu nidoto nai  
hikatte motto saikou no Lady   
Kitto sotto omoi todoku  
shinjiru koto ga subete Love so sweet_ ”

Noriko sang along to the chorus with a smile on her face and then looked up at Sho with a grin “Neee~ Sho-Chan sing along! I’m sure you know the words~” she said with a giggle. Sho Smiled back ‘ _she is way to innocent for her own good sometimes_ ’ he thought but gave in and sang along with the girl.

They watched TV for a while until Sho felt a thump on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw that Noriko had fallen asleep. Sighing he took out his phone and text Aiba to tell him that Noriko was staying round his for the evening. Then putting it back in his pocket, he carefully turned around and picked up the sleeping Noriko next to him and walked to his room.

After thinking it over, Sho decided, with some regret, not to Change Noriko’s clothes and just put her in his bed fully dressed. He place her on the bed and took out a futon from the cupboard and placed it down next to his bed. Once he set everything up he placed Noriko under the blanket of his bed he looked down at her sleeping face. He brought his hand and stroked the side of her face gently, leaned down and softly kissed her. Lifting his head too look at her sleeping face again Sho smiled sadly “Aishiteru Noriko.” he whispered.

Sho shook his head and turned around and exited his room.

 

“Enough... Enough...”

 

End Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_2 weeks later._

Usagi was walking down Akiba looking for the last Hana-Kimi book, she had meant to get it when it came out but, that was around the same time she started out as a gravure idol, so it was put on hold. She was looking at her iPod Touch, changing the song to the catchy new song by KAT-TUN ‘Keep the Faith’. As her attention was somewhere else she ended up knocking into someone and started to fall backwards.

Just before she hit the ground someone caught her. Once she regained her footing, she bowed immediately and apologised “Ah! Gomen Gomen!” “eh? Kuroshino-san?” Usagi looked up at the sound of her name and blinked when she saw Ohno in front of her. “Ah! Ohno-san! Ano, what are you doing in Akiba?” she said, confused as to why the fishing lover would be in a place she was more likely to see Nino in.

Ohno looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head “Ah. I broke Nino’s DS...He won’t talk to me until I buy him a new one.” He said with a sigh. Usagi laughed “honestly, if I didn’t know that Nino dated Noriko, I would totally think that you 2 were a couple.” Ohno just shook his head with a smile, “Na, Me and Nino are just like overly touchy brothers.” He said making Usagi giggle. “Ne, do you want me to help you look for one? I’m looking for some Manga, so I’ll be here for most of the day anyways...” Usagi suggested to the older man.

Ohno looked surprised that she asked, but nodded with a smile “Hai! That sounds good to me... as I have no idea what I’m really looking for anyway.” He said with the smile still on his face. Usagi rolled her eyes with a laugh “I figured as much _Mister Fish_!” Ohno laughed at the name “’ _Mister Fish_ ’? That’s a new one!” he said with a grin. Usagi pouted slightly “It sounded cooler in my head.” She grumbled out making Ohno laugh.

The pair wandered around for a while searching shops for a new DS and for Usagi’s Manga, once they had bought everything they wanted, Ohno suggested they get something to eat. “Anything in particular that you want?” he asked the girl. Usagi thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile “Hai! Fish!” She said grinning at the man. Ohno grinned back “I know a great place” he said, unconsciously grabbing her hand and pulling the girl along in the direction her was headed.

Usagi blushed when Ohno grabbed her hand and her heart started to speed up. ‘ _Ah Yabai!_ ’ she thought glancing over at the smiling man ‘ _this feeling... why does it have to be an idol I start to like?_ ’ she thought with a small inward sigh. They arrived shortly at a small restaurant that specialised in Fish dishes. Usagi found out that Ohno knew the owner through his parents so he’s been to the shop quite a few times before.

After they sat down and ordered, Ohno decided to ask Usagi about her work, which made Usagi giggle, especially when she saw the blush on his face when he asked the question. “It’s fun! It can be hard work in the winter, when they want you to do shoots in the snow but otherwise it fun! I get to wear cute costumes too sometimes, the last shoot I did I was wearing tiger ears and paws!” Usagi said with a huge smile. Ohno looked Dazed as if he was trying to picture the image in his head, especially when he blushed.

Usagi’s smiled turned into a grin, “Ne~ Wanna see a picture? I got my stylist to take a picture on my phone for me!” Ohno slowly nodded, still blushing slightly, and looked at the picture presented to him. His eye widened when he saw it. “Wait, you were in a bikini too?” he asked, sounding surprised, Making Usagi laugh “Well technically it was more of a bra and panties set, but yup! Why are you so surprised? I’m a Gravure Idol after all.” She asked with a chuckle.

Ohno just shrugged with a lopsided smile. “How about you ne? You’re a Johnny’s Idol, that’s gotta be tough work too!” Ohno thought about the question for a little while before slowly tilting his head with creased eyebrows “it’s not tough per say… I mean there are times, usually during concerts or dramas, when we don’t have time to have enough sleep or rest, but otherwise I would say it’s quite enjoyable work. I mean half the time we’re usually messing around on Variety Shows so I can’t really complain.” Ohno said with that lopsided smile back in place, Making Usagi giggle.

There food came relatively quick after that and they continued conversing throughout too. After the food was done with they left the restaurant. As they were done in Akiba, they both decided to head home. Once they both arrived at the train station they stopped to say goodbye “Well Ohno-kun, I’ve had a lovely day out with you today.” Usagi said with a smile and a small blush. “Tanoshii desu, How about next time I take you on a proper date?” Ohno asked with a slight smirk. Usagi’s blush became larger at the question, but she nodded. She gave Ohno her number and he gave her his in return.

They both went to their separate trains with a smile that wouldn’t disappear.

 

 

  
_Meanwhile at Ohno’s and Nino’s place._

“I can’t believe you won’t talk to him just because he broke your DS. I’m sure he didn’t mean it Nino.” Noriko said to Nino, who was currently sitting next her on the sofa, sulking. “But he should know to look where he’s sitting down before he does!” Noriko giggled and patted Nino on the head, to which he scowled at, evidently making Noriko giggle harder. “Ne, how about we play Trauma Centre to take you mind off of it?” Nino’s interest was tweaked “Which one?”  Noriko smiled “New Blood! You should know by now that I’m addicted to that one!” Nino’s face slowly broke out into a smile.

“Hai, Wakatta! Ill grab the game from my room, you set up the Wii.” Nino instructed, His tension raised much more than it was 5 minutes ago. “Hai!” Noriko said with a grin. Once everything was set up they started playing the game, about 30 minutes in, the doorbell rang, making the pair groan as they messed up part of the operation, loosing there chain of points. Pausing the game, Nino Got up from the sofa (Moving Noriko’s legs from his lap, as she had decided to make herself comfortable on the sofa) and opened the door to reveal an annoyed looking Masami. Nino’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of his girlfriend but let her enter the apartment anyway, even though he knew it could mean trouble.

Not Noticing Noriko on the sofa, Masami spoke “Is your phone turned off or something?” Nino raised an eyebrow at this comment, was that really what she was coming over here to ask? “No, why?” he asked the girl. Masami sighed “I’ve been trying to call you for the past 30 minutes!” She said exasperatedly.

Nino had the feeling of one of those really inappropriate laughs coming on and as he glanced over at Noriko, she was covering her mouth with an amused expression on her face, he couldn’t help but cough slightly to cover up the fact he wanted to laugh. “Ano… “ he started, and took in a breath as he forced himself not to stay straight out ’ _30 minutes really is not enough time for you to be this annoyed.’_ “Gomen, I was playing a game with Noriko-chan.” Nino said gesturing to the girl on the sofa who had gone unnoticed up until now.

Noriko smiled and waved at Masami, trying once again to be friendly, and Masami just scowled in return, making Noriko’s smile falter. Masami decided to make her dislike of the situation known to Nino “Why is she here? Isn’t she Matsumoto-kun’s sister? What has she got to do with you?” Masami asked, scowl still in place. Just as Nino was about to answer Noriko butted in, wanting to defend herself “Konnichiwa to you too Nagasawa-san.” Noriko started out with a scowl of her own “I’ve tried to be nice to you on several occasions now as your Nino’s girlfriend, but I don’t know what it is about you and manners, but apparently you don’t seem to get along with them all that well as you never seem to show any.” Masami was about to reply but Noriko Continued before she could. “To answer your questions, I’m here because I went out drinking with Satoshi last night, so I stayed round, Yes I am Jun’s sister, and there’s several ways I can answer your last question, demo I will answer with ‘me and Nino have some similar interests’” Noriko finished up nodding over at the TV which still held there paused game.

Masami was furious, not only was she reprimanded by this girl, and Insulted for that matter, the girl had also stayed round her Nino’s house when she had been invited round for dinner just the one time. Nino could see that there was about to be a argument, and he was going to be stuck in the middle of it, so he was lucky that Ohno chose that exact moment to walk through the door. “Tadaima” As Nino still wasn’t talking to him until he had a new DS sitting in his hand, and Masami was still too livid to answer, Noriko answered “Okaeri Toshi-kun! Did ya get Nino’s DS? Because him not talking to you is really starting to creep me out!” Noriko said with a small giggle at the end.

Ohno raised his eyebrow at the scene he had just walked into. Ohno just mentally shrugged figuring he would find out in his own time and nodded at Noriko, taking off his shoes and Jacket he sat down next to her on the sofa and took out a box from his bag. He looked over in Nino’s direction and started talking “I don’t know if it’s the right colour…but here…” Ohno said passing over the box to Nino.

Nino gave him a look as if to say 'read the mood baka’ but accepted the box anyway and looked it over quickly. Luckily Ohno had got him the right one and a decent colour so he consented to speaking to him again. “Thanks Oh-chan, but you are officially not allowed within 2 meters of my DS unless I’m holding it.” He said with a small glare at the older man, making Ohno and Noriko chuckle slightly.  

Masami just stared at the trio who appeared to be ignoring her with her eye twitching. “Sumimasen, demo, I’m still here you know!” She said with an annoyed sigh. Noriko bit back her response to that comment. Instead she rolled her eyes and got up quickly went into Nino’s room to get something and then hijacked Ohno’s room, knowing he wouldn’t mind. Nino gave Ohno a look, silently telling him to follow Noriko. Ohno just gave Nino a lazy smile and took his silent advice.

~ Ohno’s bedroom ~

Noriko and Ohno decided to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the front room. Things like this was one of the main reasons Jun never like to leave the pair alone together, they surprisingly tended to get into all sorts of trouble, Even more so than when Noriko and Aiba came up with a plan together.

So with pair sat on the floor, ears pressed up against the door they listened and tried to keep the comments as low as possible.

~Living room~

Nino decided to put his new DS over by the Wii, which was still on. Then he looked over in Minami’s direction. Nino decided to start and just be straight with the girl “Masami-chan, you really need to stop treating my friends that way. “  He said. Nino wasn’t blind, even with the rest of the Arashi members, unless they were in the public eye, like on a Varity show, she ignored them or was rather impolite to them and he was fed up of it.

“What do mean I have to stop treating your friends that way? I’m always polite to your friends. The only reason I wasn’t to that girl was because she’s a girl in my boyfriend’s apartment! Not only that, a girl my boyfriend ignored me for, and apparently she stayed round, when I’ve only come round for dinner, ONCE!”  Masami’s voice got louder as she continued.

Nino refrained from rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, clearly she was both in denial and also over reacting to things that she really knew nothing about. “Noriko is a friend of Oh-chan’s and mine, and has been ever since Arashi’s debut… and come to think of it before then too. So it’s only natural that she stays round when its gets too late for her to go back home by herself. Also I did not ignore you for her! You’ve been calling me for 30 minutes! 30 minutes! For all you know I could have been in the shower for that amount of time, but no I wasn’t, my phone was just on silent so I didn’t hear it!” Nino said back just as fiercely.

Nino decided it was best that he left out the fact that Noriko was his ex-girlfriend, but he was suddenly wondering if it was worth dating such a clingy woman who appeared to have major jealously issues.

~In Ohno’s Room~

Ohno was literally covering Noriko’s mouth to stop her from shouting out in irritation. “Nori-chan, Tomare! Let Nino sort it out!” Noriko frowned at the words but nodded reluctantly. After listening through the door for another 10 minutes or so, they heard angry steps and the front door slam shut. Noriko turned to Ohno with the small sigh “Ano… Toshi-kun? Why is he dating her if he knows she’s not that nice of a person?” Ohno knew the answer to that question, but if he told her the truth, it would more likely hurt her, and Ohno really didn’t want to do that. So instead he shrugged “I don’t know, but I’m sure Nino has his reasons Nori-chan, we just have to support him.”

Noriko let her head fall onto Ohno’s chest with a small whisper of “But I don’t want to…” Ohno didn’t say anything; instead he just calmly brought his hand up and started to stroke the back of her head softly.

~With Masami~

Masami was sat in her car seething. She was utterly furious! How dare her boyfriend choose to defend that girl over her! Taking her phone out of her bag she started to browse through her contacts list to find the person she was looking for. Once found, she dialled the number. “ _Moshi Moshi?_ ” “Ah Tanaka-san, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” “ _Ah~ Nagasawa-san, whose in your bad book this time?_ ” came the teasing voice from the other end of the line “I need you to dig up some information about Matsumoto Noriko, She’s Matsumoto Jun’s Sister.” She said simply down the phone. “ _Matsumoto Jun as in Arashi’s MatsuJun?”_ “Hai.” “ _Alright… but the fees gonna be a lot higher than usual for this one. You know how I feel about digging up dirt on Johnny’s…”_ “Hai, Ill pay whatever you want, just do it.” She said and then promptly hung up the phone.

“Just you watch Matsumoto Noriko. You’re so gonna wish you never messed with me!”

 

~End Chapter 8~

 


	9. Chapter 9.5

Chapter 9.5

Usagi checked herself over in the mirror, she received a text message from Ohno yesterday evening asking whether she was free tomorrow. And now he was meeting her at her apartment to take her on that proper date he promised a couple of days ago.

Ohno said to dress casual, so she made sure to try and dress casual, but not so much so that she looked like she was going to lounge around the house. So she put on a mini skirt and pretty white t-shirt and Tied up her hair. Once she had finished checking herself over in the mirror, She made sure she had everything she needed packed away in her bag.

Usagi was wondering whether she should call Noriko and tell her that Ohno had invited her out on  date… but then she thought against it…. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Noriko, she was just a bit scared of her reaction. Before she managed to get to deep into her thoughts, her doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to her door and answered it, outside stood Ohno dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a blue and white striped shirt with a white tee underneath , though he had a cap and sunglasses on to hide his identity, he had a bright smile on too. “Hey.” He said looking over Usagi’s outfit with an even bigger smile. Usagi blushed when she saw him checking her out “Hi Ohno-kun, uh let me just grab my bag and we can go.” She said rushing back into her bedroom to grab her bag and then her key’s and phone from the sofa and rushed back to the door, slipping on her white plimsolls before she exited the door.

They walked down to the parking lot in a comfortable silence and hopped into Ohno’s car. Ohno had removed his Hat and glasses as soon as he entered his car, and Usagi being curious questioned him on where they were going.  “Soooo where are we going?” Usagi said as Ohno started driving. Ohno smiled, “Himitsu desu~” he replied with a grin. Usagi pouted but didn’t question any further, instead she started up a different conversation “Noriko-chan told me you were in the last episode of Sakurai-san’s and Ninomiya-san’s drama?”  Ohno nodded “only for a brief moment though” she said with a small chuckle as he remembered the filming.

“Got any upcoming drama’s or TV shows?” Ohno thought for a second, “Besides Mago Mago Arashi and Shukudai-kun, nothing really.” He responded with a sigh “But on the good side, it gives me more time to go fishing!” he announced with a grin, making Usagi laugh. “What about you? Had any new photo shoots recently?”

Usagi smiled “Yup! I recently had a school girl Photo Shoot which will be added to a photo book I’m supposed to be releasing at the end of next month, and I also finished filming a DVD yesterday...” Ohno’s cheek’s blushed when he heard ‘school girl photo shoot’. He recently decide to go out and find some of Usagi’s photo books, Just because he was curious, and found himself strangely hooked onto any of her Cosplay photo books.

About 30 minutes of friendly chatter later they arrived at their destination. Usagi stared out of the window, her eyes wide with excitement “Tokyo Sea Life Park?! Uwa~ I’ve always wanted to come here!” Usagi said with a huge grin and turned to Ohno and gave him a hug, well hugged him as much as one could in a car. Ohno was surprised at the recation but grinned back never the less. “ well you seemed to like eating fish so I wondered if you would like to see some too.” Ohno said with a small laugh.

 

Usagi giggled at the logic, but couldn’t fault it, she did after all love fish! As they got out of the car Ohno put his hat and glasses on, making Usagi wonder if she should have brought something too, Then again, whilst she was famous in the gravure idol community, she wasn’t that famous elsewhere yet.

They walked up the pathway towards the circular shaped building and inside the entrance. Ohno paid for the tickets and they took their tour around the aquarium. Ohno smiled as he watched Usagi wander over to each exhibit looking at the fish with an amazed expression. When they got to the big Hammerhead & Tuna tank, Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the glass “Ne~ Ohno-kun, have you ever caught a shark before when you’ve gone fishing?” Usagi asked the older man besides her. Ohno, Who was still slightly blushing due to the fact that Usagi hadn’t let go of his had yet, laughed softly at the question “Iie, I haven’t as of yet, though I’m not sure I would want to… I’d rather not have a catch biting off my head or something.” He said with a small frown looking at a hammerhead that had come up close to the glass. Usagi giggled at the answer.

They wandered around the aquarium for a bit, and after seeing the penguins, they decided to leave the aquarium and go and grab a late lunch nearby. They found a quiet little restaurant just a small drive away from the sea life park.

They ordered something to eat and then started conversation with each other. “So Ohno-kun, Besides Fishing, what else do you enjoy doing?” Usagi asked the idol. Ohno thought for a moment “I like Art. Both drawing and sculptures. I kind of hope that Johnny-san will let me hold my own exhibition one day.” Usagi smiled at the happy look on the man’s face “I’m sure he will let you Ohno-kun, I haven’t seen your art yet but I’m sure if you love it as much as you look like you do then its great!” at this statement Ohno looked surprised.

“You haven’t seen my art yet? Have you watched any of Arashi’s TV shows before?” Ohno asked curiously. Usagi thought for a second and then shook her head “I only started to really watch them after I came to see you guys on Shukudai-kun that time, even then I don’t watch all of them, work tends to keep me too busy, plus I’m an Otaku, I have animes to catch up with too…” Usagi trailed off with a sheephish grin.

Ohno chuckled at the girl. “Maybe I should show you my art then? My Parents house is just down the road and I’m sure I have some of my artbooks there?” Usagi blinked, even though he was using the artbook as an excuse, technically he was still inviting her to meet his parents, She wasn’t sure weather to be pleased or nervous. Ohno saw the uncomfortable look on Usagi’s face and smiled softly at her, “Kuroshino-chan, you don’t need to come in, though I wouldn’t mind if you did, I just want to go and pick up the books. But if it makes you feel that uncomfortable we honestly don’t have to go.” Ohno said shrugging, he didn’t like seeing the girl uncomfortable.

Usagi blushed at the fact he could read her so well, but then smiled at the thought that he cared about what she felt. “Its okay Ohno-kun, I wouldn’t mind seeing your parents. But on one condition…” Ohno frowned “Condition…?” Usagi giggled at the expression on his face “On the condition that you call me Usagi~” she said making Ohno blush but nod “Hair…Usagi-chan.” He said still blushing but with a small smile.

Just as they were about to get up to leave Usagi’s phone ringed She looked down and noticed the number that was calling her, It was Noriko. Ohno noticed the girls slight paniced expression “Kuro-ah Usagi-chan, Doushita no?” he asked. Usagi looked up at the man and showed him her phone.  “Ano… its Noriko-chan… I don’t know weather to answer it or not…” she said fretting. Ohno took Usagi’s spare hand in one of his “Usagi-chan,if you don’t want her to know then you don’t have to tell her yet, but you know that Nori-chan is bound to find out eventually.” He said, with his thumb running over her fingers softly in a comforting manner. Usagi nodded, and just as she was about to pick up the phone, it stopped ringing.

Usgai sighed in acceptance, “I’ll just tell her later then…” Ohno continued to stroke her hand gently as he led the girl out of the restaurant and into the car. It was just a short journey to Ohno’s Parents house but when they got there Usagi was amazed with the normalicy of the house, she kind of expected Ohno’s parents to live in a traditional Japanese house, but it was just a normal modernised family house. As if Ohno could read her thoughts (she was starting to think that he actually could) he spoke “by the look on your face you were expecting it to look different?” Ohno asked with a chuckle, making Usagi’s face turn a light shade of red as she nodded. “I thought it may have been a traditional Japanese style house…” Usagi trailed off, embarrassed she was telling him, Ohno just laughed it off “Iie, demo Obaa-san and Ojii-san live in one. Ill take you there someday.” Ohno told her with a casual smile making the girl blush further.

They both got out of the car and walked over to the building, Ohno rang the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer. The door opened only moments later, revealing the face of a pretty middle aged woman in an apron with long light brown hair tied into a bun. “Ah Satoshi! You didn’t say you were visiting today…” She trailed off slightly when she glanced at Usagi, who was standing nervously next to Ohno. “Ah! Who’s this lovely lady next to you Satoshi? Ah wait a moment, both of you please come in and then introductions can be made.” The older woman said motioning them to come in the house.

Two couple entered the house, removing there shoes at the doorway and followed the older woman into the front room. Ohno looked around in confusion before asking “Okaa-san, wheres Otou-san?” he asked. Ohno’s mother let out a giggle, one that sounded rather like Ohno’s chuckle, well at least to Usagi anyway “He’s gone on a small golfing trip today with his friends.” She explained, making Ohno nod in understanding.

“Anyway, Satoshi dear, please introduce this lovely lady.” The elder woman said motioning for her son to do the introductions. Ohno blushed slightly but did as he was told “Ano… This is Kuroshino Usagi, Ano… shes my…” He slightly looked over at the girl and saw the nervous look she was giving him, and decided that she would more than likely be more comfortable with him announcing her as his friend rather than anything else at the moment “…My friend.” Giving his mother a look saying ‘don’t delve into it.’ Ohno’s mother smiled and gave him a knowing look in return. She got up and walked over to Usagi and bowed slightly receiving one in return “Kuroshino-san it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Ohno Hina.” Hina said introducing herself with a smile.

Usagi bowed once again to the elder woman in respect “Ah it’s a pleasure to meet you too Ohno-san. Its such a lovely home you have here.” Hina smiled at the girls politeness and thought that she reminded her of someone “You know you remind me of one of Satoshi’s other Female friends when she was first introduced to me. Noriko-chan was really polite and rather shy too.” Usagi’s eyes widened, She never knew Noriko had met Ohno’s parents before. “Ah Okaa-san, I met Usagi-chan through Noriko, There best friends.” Ohno explained to his mother from the sidelines.

Hina raised an eyebrow at the way Ohno addressed Usagi but ignored it for now, she could always hassle her son for details later. “Ah, That would be why, Noriko-chan as a way of rubbing off on people.” She said with a smile at the pair. Usagi blushed and averted her eyes from the elder woman.  Ohno announced to his mother the reason for his abrupt visit too which she smiled and shooed the pair off to Ohno’s old bedroom.

Once they entered the room Ohno began searching the shelves whilst Usagi browed around the room taking a peek into the life of a teenage Ohno. She giggled at the several Dragonball posters on the wall making Ohno look over at her, wondering what she was giggling about. When she pointed out the dragonball posters he blushed slightly a scratched the back of his head, making Usagi smile. Ohno started looking for his art books again and also started up a conversation with Usagi, “So you didn’t like Dragonball then?” He questioned the girl.

Usagi shook her head, then realising he couldn’t see her so she spoke instead “Iie, Its not that I didn’t like it, its more along the lines that I didn’t get to watch it. My parents were rather strict in the area of me being able to watch cartoons, which is probably why I’m an Otaku at the moment, kind of catching up on all the anime I missed when I was a child.” Usagi said with a grin in Ohno’s direction. The older man chuckled then let out a small ‘Yatta!’ as he pulled out a box from one of his shelves. Placing it down on his old bed, and sitting down, he motioned for Usagi to do the same.

Once Usagi was comfortable, Ohno brought the box onto his lap and opened it. From it he took out a few old art books and gave them to Usagi. She opened the first book and was amazed. Ohno’s artwork was quite different from what most people deemed as ‘normal art’ however it was that difference that made it brilliant and she like it.

“Sugoi Ohno-kun! There amazing! And these were from your High school days? I can only imagine what your artworks like now!” she said with a huge smile. Ohno blushed at the praise “Arigatou Usagi-chan.” Usagi continued smiling and browsed through the rest of the books. “Ne Ohno-kun, If Johnny-san doesn’t let you open up an exhibition then I’ll help you do one!” She said whilst finishing flicking through the last book and turning to face the older man, however she didn’t expect his face to be so close.

Ohno’s eyes widened when Usagi turned around to face him, he wasn’t expecting it. He had been practically looking over her shoulder to have a look at some of his old work too and when she turned to face him, their faces where so close that if he leaned forward enough…

Usagi’s eyes widened when she felt Ohno’s lips on hers. But after a few seconds she processed what was going on and closed her eyes and kissed back. Usagi slipped the art books off of her lap and onto the bed and then lace her arms around Ohno’s neck and the pair got more into the kiss.

After a while, the pair pulled away from each other with a blush and a smile. Then just as Ohno was about to say something there was a knock at the door. “Satoshi? Are you and Kuroshino-san staying for dinner?” Ohno sighed a little at the interruption but got up and opened the door to speak to his mother. “Iie Okaa-san, We’ve got to get going soon anyway. Maybe next time?” Hina gave her son another knowing look and a smile/ “Okay, but you make sure you bring Kuroshino-san with you next time too! It would be nice to get to know her a little bit more.” Ohno gave his mother a dorkish smile and nodded “Of course Okaa-san!” Not noticing the huge blush on Usagi’s face behind him. It didn’t however pass by Hina, who smiled.

A few minutes after that conversation the couple had said there goodbyes and where in the car driving back to central Tokyo. On the way back Usagi had noticed that Noriko has actually left a message when she called earlier.. As she listened to it, her face turned to dread. Saving the message after she was don, she turned to Ohno “Ohno-kun, we need to pick up Ninomiya-san and head to Noriko’s place Asap!” A confused Ohno asked the only logical question he could think of at the time “Nani? Nande?” As soon as Usagi explained and played the voice message on speaker phone to him, Ohno had his serious face on and told her to call Nino.

That woman had gone too far this time.

End Chapter.

 


	10. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9

~A couple of days after the event at Nino & Ohno’s  apartment~

Noriko was just finishing up her class and was heading to work, when a car pulled up beside her. The tinted window rolled down to reveal Masami looking at her with a blank expression on her face. Noriko raised an eyebrow at this, what an earth was Nino’s girlfriend doing at her university? “Nagasawa-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Noriko said, accidentally letting a little sarcasm slip out into her voice. Masami glared slightly at the girl “I wanted to talk to you.”  She said making Noriko gave her a look that just said ‘and?’ “Just get in the car Matasumoto-san” Noriko just gave her a blank look. “yeah for you to drive me off a cliff or something. No thanks. If you want to talk to me talk, or go home.”

 Masami glared once again, but didn’t want to make a scene by dragging the woman in to her car so she just started talking through the window. “Stay away from Kazunari-kun.” She said simply. Noriko rolled her eyes “And why would I do that?” Masami looked smug when she opened her mouth to talk again “Because if you don’t then bad things might start happening to you.” Before Noriko could respond Masami spoke again “Remember when you used to live in Chiba, with a man by the name of Namida Yukio?” she paused for a moment. She knew Yukio seemed to be a possessive guy, and she didn’t know why Noriko broke up with him, but he would be certain to keep her away from Nino “Well I just so happen to be in contact with him, and if you really don’t want to see him then you will stay away from Kazunari-kun!”

Noriko was terrified of this information, but she wasn’t about to show it. Luckily, Noriko was smart, and had already had her phone in her hand when Masami’s car pulled up. When Masami showed her face and started talking, she immediately dialled the only number she remembered at that moment, which happened to be Usagi.

What she didn’t know was that Usagi happened to be having with one Ohno Satoshi therefore didn’t pick up her phone and it the conversation was going through to her voicemail.  Noriko decided to just accept it for now “Fine, Nasagawa-san, but what are you going to do when Nino becomes suspicious of the fact that I never come round to see him anymore?” Masami shrugged and looked like she didn’t care “By that time he will be doting on me and forgetting that you exist.”  Masami said turning her face back to the front of the car with a smirk “Well it’s been a nice chat Matsumoto-san, demo I’m an important person with lots of things to do.”  She said rolling up her window and driving off.

As soon as she left, Noriko put her phone to her ear and spoke “Usagi-chan!...Usagi-chan are you there?...” then she realised it must have gone through to voicemail. Noriko just sighed and hung up the phone “Let’s just hope she won’t delete the damn thing….” Noriko muttered to herself, and begun walking to the station to head to work.

~Later on~

Aiba and Noriko were sat curled up on the couch together with a blanket over then and Coco-chan laying on top of the blanket watching TV when the door bell rang. Aiba pouted, he didn’t want to get out from the blanket. The heating was broken at the moment and that was the only warmth they had in the house.

Noriko giggled at then sulking man and pushed him from out of the covers to go and answer the door. Aiba trotted over to the door slightly grumpily, with a curious Coco-chan following him, and opened the door, only to find a worried Usagi & Ohno, and an angry but worried Nino.

Rushing to take of her shoes, Usagi then rushed over towards Noriko and enveloping her in a hug. Apologising that she didn’t pick up the phone, until Ohno came over and enveloped the distraught woman into his arms, evidentially getting a look of surprise from Noriko but he shrugged it off. Now wasn’t the time to be discussing his and Usagi’s relationship.

Noriko looked over to the one person who had yet to make his way over to her, minus Aiba who was rather confused about the random bust of activity in the apartment. Nino eventually walked over to Noriko and sat down next to her on the sofa. “Eto… Noriko-chan… Gomen…” He saw that Noriko was about to say something but he shook his head as he wanted to finished what he was saying “I didn’t know she would be _that_ overly possessive that she would go and do something so impulsively stupid. As far as I know, she doesn’t realise what Namida put you through, but that still doesn’t excuse her for doing what she did.” Nino was seriously trying to keep his anger down.

What Masami did was inexcusable and pissed him off at how relaxed and cocky she was about it. As soon as he heard the message on Usagi’s phone, he had wanted to phone up Masami and break up with her right then and there, but then decided that it would be a bad idea to do that over the phone, so he came round to see Noriko first, and apologise for his girlfriends, soon to be ex’s behaviour.

“I…I’m going to break up with her this evening. I refuse to be with anyone who would treat yo-… my friends that way…”Nino Stated and Noriko tried to lighten up the mood in the room by making a small joke “Well at least now we will be able to finish that level of Trauma Centre with no interruptions ne?” she said with a small giggle, making Nino smile and ruffle her hair slightly, making Noriko blush.

Aiba watched the scene from start to finish and still couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on. “Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!” he exclaimed with a cute pout , and Coco-chan adding in her own bark from Aiba’s arms, as if to say she also wanted to know what was going on.

Ohno Let Usagi go, seeing as she had calmed down, and took Aiba into the kitchen, grabbing Nino along the way to explain the situation. Usagi wandered over to Noriko with a sad look plastered to her face, making Noriko roll her eyes at her friend. “Usa-chan, stop blaming yourself over something that you had no control over!” Noriko said with a small sigh and pout. Usagi sighed in return “But I should have at least picked up the phone… I saw it ringing and I ignored it…” This comment made Noriko raise an eyebrow. “Nande?” She questioned. Usagi blushed as she responded “Because… because I was on a date…” Noriko remembered the interaction with Ohno and Usagi earlier and giggled “With Toshi-kun?” Usagi’s eyes widened “Eh?! How did you know?”

Noriko continued to giggle “I have my way’s, not to mention he was the one comforting you earlier…” Noriko said with a grin, making Usagi blush again. Noriko was just about to question more about their relationship, when there was a large shout from the kitchen area “EHHH?!” The two girls turned to the shout and giggled at Aiba’s gaping face. “Ne~ Masaki-kun, you look like a fish.” Aiba blushed and closed his mouth slightly glaring at Noriko “Demo Noriko-chan, how come you never told me?”

Noriko just shrugged “it’s not something you really bring up into a conversation, plus by the time I got home, you were panicking about the heating and all we both wanted to do was keep warm.” Noriko said with a little chuckle. Nino was watching Noriko throughout the interaction with Aiba, He could tell that even though she was smiling and joking around, she was scared. He had always been able to read her, no matter how much like she was her brother when it came to hiding her emotions, she could never hide them from him.

He was about to say something when he felt a buzzing go off in his pocket, sighing he picked up the phone. “Moshi Moshi?”  “Kazunari-kun Anata ga doko ni iru no?!” Nino’s eye twitched at the voice down the phone, how did he never notice her voice was that squeaky before? “at a friends house why?” he sighed back at the woman. “What friend?” Masami asked back all too quickly. “Why do you need to know exactly?” and how on earth did it take him this long for him to notice this weird possessive thing she had going on too? “Ah… no reason.” She once again said to quickly.

“Look im kinda busy now, but I need to talk to you later anyways, can we-” “Ah Nino-kun, Gomen for interrupting but were ordering take out, you want anything?” Noriko’s voice cut into the conversation, he smiled slightly but shook his head. Watching the girl nod and turn back to the rest of the group he continued his conversation “anyways as I was saying-” “Was that Matsumoto-san?” Nino’s eye twitched for the second time “So what if it was?” there was silence on the other end of the phone, and Nino just decided to continue what he was saying before he got interrupted… twice… “anyways if you’re not going to answer me, I’m just gonna continue what I was saying, can we meet up later please? Just come round mine in about an hour?” Masami responded with a ‘Hai!’ rather happily down the phone. Then Nino hung up the phone and turned to the group and excused himself, telling them that he needed to go and break up with Masami. They group nodded and said there byes.

Once Nino arrived at his apartment, he was unsurprised to find Masami already standing outside his door. He sighed and walked over announcing his arrival with a short ‘hey’. Hearing his voice Masami looked up from where she was currently texting away on her phone, and gave him a smile. “Hey~” she said back waiting for him to open the door and invite her in. Once he had done so and she had gotten comfortable on the sofa, Nino sat on the sofa next to her and started talking “So… this is kind of awkward for me to announce so suddenly, but, Masami…” He watched as Masami’s eyes widened and she had a big smile on her face as if she was going to suddenly get some really good news ‘ _does she really think I’m going to propose to her or something? After about 4 months or so of dating? Really?_ _‘_ “Masami, We need to break up.” Her smile immediately dropped overtaken by a frown “Wha..wha…what? Nande?!” she announced aggressively.

“Nande? Really? Your actually asking why?” Masami looked confused at his question, of course she was asking why, she had no clue as to why he would want to break up with her, as far as she was concerned she had been the perfect girlfriend. Nino rolled his eyes at her expression “I’m breaking up with you.” He started  “As for why well, you always seem to want to know what I’m doing ,if I don’t answer my phone the first time you call it you complain that I don’t like you, your completely rude to my friends, but try to go around it in a way so I won’t notice. If not any of those reasons then the fact that you THREATENED Noriko-chan is more than enough! And with the worst thing possible too!” Masami looked really surprised that Nino knew about that and tried to deny it straight away “No I didn’t! did she tell you that? Because she’s obviously just jealous of us too being together! There’s no way I could do something like that.” She announced smugly thinking that she had changed Nino’s mind.

Nino grabbed his phone from his pocket and played the recording from Usagi’s phone to her, watching Masami’s face turn to dread. Once it had finished he placed his phone back in his pocket “Now tell me that you didn’t threaten Noriko! Do you even know what that man done to her? Do you know the reason why she ran away?!” Masami shook her head “That man used to beat her for fun! It got progressively worse over the time she lived with him and the final time when she ran away it was the worse, she came with bruises all over her face, and I’m certain someone mentioned something about cuts and more bruises elsewhere. And then you go and threaten he that your gonna tell that man where she is?!” Masami now had tears streaming down her eyes “Go-Gomen Kazunari-kun… I didn’t know… if I knew then I wouldn’t…” She trailed off stopping herself from saying the next words.

Nino knew something was off. He didn’t think she would be quite this upset about having to apologise for threatening Noriko, which meant there must be another reason…”Masami. What did you do?” He asked firmly. Masami’s head was bowed and she refused to look up and meet his eyes as she started talking. “Gomen… I already…I already told…him…where she works and… where she goes to school…” Nino’s eyes widened at this information. “You did WHAT?!” with that exclamation Masami started sobbing again, making Nino growl in frustration. “Masami. Please leave.”  Masami continued to cry as she got up and left the house.

Nino sighed as he looked up at his ceiling “Kuso….”

 

End Chapter 9

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nino sighed as he thought about breaking the news to Noriko… Not only Noriko but the rest of the gang too… Especially Jun. “Kuso…” He cursed again. He decided the best way to do it was to tell everyone when they were all together. So he texted everyone, First Ohno, asking him if he and Usagi were still at Aiba and Noriko’s and if they weren’t, make their way back, Then Jun and Sho, Telling them to go to Aiba and Noriko’s, then finally Aiba, mentioning that everyone was coming round and asking him to text Hanako to tell her to come round, figuring she could take the spot of watch guard at Noriko’s work during the day.

Not waiting around for reply’s, Nino put back on his shoes and jacket and rushed out of his apartment, and back to Aiba’s and Noriko’s. Once he arrived He was glad to see that Ohno and Usagi were still there, along with the added appearances of Jun and Hanako. Seeing that Sho had yet to turn up, he checked his phone to see if he had any messages from the rapper.

**_6 New Messages_ **

‘6 new messages? I could have sworn I had only texted 4 people…’ looking into his inbox, he found out that 4 of the messages were from Aiba, and the other two were from Jun and Sho. He shook his head and just opened the one from Sho

‘ ** _Gomen. Can’t come, News Zero Filming.’_**

Nino shook his head He knew that Sho’s News Zero filming was earlier that day, obviously Sho didn’t know he knew, so he could only Assume Sho was trying to avoid someone. Having no clue who, and not particularly feeling to pry into Sho’s business this evening, he just settled for telling him tomorrow.

Looking at the group, and Avoiding Jun’s slight glare, automatically knowing that someone had told him what Masami had done, Nino started talking “Okay Sho’s not joining us because apparently he has News Zero filming,” Noticing the Rest of Arashi’s raised eyebrows He shook his head “Don’t ask… anyway, We have a much more important issue on our hands…” Nino turned his gaze from his group to focus on Noriko. “Nagasawa* has given Namida your work and school addresses…” He announced slowly, noticing her look immediately turn terrified. “N…N…Nani?”

Before he could reply Jun was grabbing his collar “Ninomiya! Just what the hell have you done?! From the day we all went out to dinner that day you should have known that Nagasawa disliked Noriko!” Nino did know, but he had decided to ignore it, figuring it was only a one off. Boy did that back fire in his face. Once again before he could say anything to defend himself Ohno this time had interrupted. “Enough Jun! Now’s not the time for this, Nori-chan is scared out of her mind over here, we need to be thinking of ways to protect her, not be arguing over something that is unimportant at the moment!” Jun turned to Ohno with shocked eyes, Nino much the same, never had they heard him be so serious.

Ohno ignored them both, instead he helped Hanako and Usagi comfort his best friend. “Noriko-chan don’t worry, Hanako-chan’s at your work place with you, I’m sure she can get her shifts changed to match yours…” He looked over at the slightly confused Hanako, and received a hesitant nod in return; Aiba or Usagi could fill her in on the details later. “And we can all rotate to pick you and drop you off at Uni.” Though her tears he could see Noriko’s doubtful eyes, her doubt was proved when she spoke next “Toshi-kun, you 4, 5 including Sho-chan, are Idols, Highly Famous Idols, Usagi is a famous gravure model, And Hanako-chan works another Job, There is no way possible for that to work. Your schedules are too random and hectic…it’s just not…possible.” Noriko said in a helpless voice.

The group looked a little lost, they knew she was right but, that didn’t mean they couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. Aiba spoke up from his seat next to Hanako “Well if we can’t do that, can you do something like call one of us after your works finished or after your collage is finished? And if were able to, then one of us can come meet you at work or school. Does that work for you Noriko-chan?” Noriko knew that saying ‘no’ was not an option from the looks everyone was giving her, not that she wanted to say no mind you, she was terrified of this whole situation.

Once she nodded the group let out numerous sighs of relief. After that they checked the schedules over to see if anyone was available to pick up Noriko after school tomorrow, and then once they had made their arrangements, they all decided to head home, Well most of them anyway. However, Jun refused to leave Noriko’s side. Noriko knew why, it was the same reason why Nino had given her a looks as if he didn’t want to leave either, Both her brother and Nino were the only ones who could ever read her hidden emotions. Whilst Ohno and Usagi were her best friends, if they could read her emotions, they hadn’t let on the fact that they could.

She was glad that Jun decided to stay round, not that she didn’t feel safe with just Aiba, but with the way she was feeling at the moment, she wanted her big brother next to her. As the others left, with Nino promising to Phone Sho later and explain the situation and Aiba dropped home Hanako, Noriko got up and walked over to her brother, and promptly burst into tears as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. Jun rubbed soothing circles on Noriko’s back as she cried and moved the pair of them over to the sofa. “It will be alright Noriko, you see, everything will be okay.” He mumbled into Noriko’s head.

By the time Aiba got home, Noriko had already cried herself to sleep and Jun had rearranged her to be lying down with her head on his lap. Aiba sighed as he lifted up Noriko’s legs and sat down, placing them on his lap. “Jun-kun…. What are we gonna do?” he asked the younger male next to him. Jun let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the sofa, “Wakanaiyo… demo I do know that were gonna do everything in our power to keep Noriko safe.” Jun said with finality in his voice making Aiba nod in return.

____________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Jun and Aiba dropped Noriko off at Uni before they both headed off for a photo shoot. All day Noriko was jumpy, in all honesty she had every right to be, but it annoyed her. She didn’t want to feel as if you would be pulled into a dark corner at any moment or she would see _him_ standing in her way and she had nowhere to run.

Once her classes were finished for the day, she texted all the boys that she was leaving to go home, and she received a call from Ohno, who spoke to her until she was at the train station. This situation continued for a few weeks, someone picking her up or dropping her off at Work or Uni, or Noriko calling or texting one of the guys whilst she walked to the train station. Everyone had relaxed a little bit.

It was a long day for Noriko, She went straight to work after an early morning lesson at Uni, and she was quite nervous as Hanako wasn’t working today, she had caught a cold during the week, however Nino was coming to pick her up. As she went on her lunch break, she checked her phone for any messages, she received 3, one from Hanako, One from Usagi and another from Nino. She read the girls first.

 _‘Gomen for not being able to come into work today Noriko-chan, I should be better by Friday, so I’ll see you then :)’_ Noriko smiled, the girl always apologised even when the situation wasn’t her fault. She moved onto the one from Usagi ‘ _OMG HAVE YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER TO KHR?!?!?!? BUY IT ON YOUR WAY HOME SERIOUSLY!!!_  ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ _’_ this message had Noriko giggling to herself for about 5minutes, Seriously Usagi and her otakuness. Just as she got to the message from Nino she got interrupted by one of her colleagues wanting to talk to her about something. 

She closed her phone and chatted with her colleague, once her break was over, she went back to work, completely forgetting about the message left on her phone. It soon came to the time she was supposed to leave, Aiba had already picked up Coco-chan so she didn’t have to worry about taking her home.

Standing outside, Noriko was wondering where Nino was, he usually met her inside the building about 5 minutes before she was supposed to leave when he came to pick her up. It was then she remembered the text message. Opening her phone she checked the message that she had forgot to read earlier;

’ _Noriko-chan Sorry but I’m probably gonna be about 5 minutes late today, Manager wants to have a mini meeting after the interview this afternoon. Just wait for me inside, I’ll be there as soon as possible._ ’ Noriko sighed at this, she really should have checked it at lunch time instead of when she was already standing outside, whilst it was dark out too. Feeling a small shiver of fear go down her spine, Noriko picked up her bag from the floor and turned to go back into work. Just as she started walking back, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Noriko started struggling in the grip of the person and winced when the grip became tighter. She saw herself being dragged back into the alleyway next to her work. Her kidnapper was still holding her from behind and keeping a hand over her mouth, she felt his breath on her ear and she cringed in fear. “Well Well Noriko-chan, you thought you could get away from me did you?” the whispered voice of Yukio came into her ear making Noriko tremble as tears started to form in her eyes.

Nino met Jun whilst he was leaving to go and pick up Noriko from work, so Jun decided to join him. They had taken Jun’s car, Nino had left his at home, and parked up outside Aiba and Noriko’s apartment. Walking down to Noriko’s work place, they saw a bag just on the corner of the alleyway, Nino frowned, The bag looked familiar to him but he couldn’t place his finger on it, He was still thinking as they walked into the Doggy Day Care centre. Jun went up and asked for Noriko, When they heard that she had left about 5 minutes ago the pair felt there stomachs drop. It then clicked in Nino’s mind where he noticed the bag before. “Jun, That Bag we saw next to the alley….” He didn’t have to explain any further as Jun was shooting off out of the door, Nino on his tail.

Back in the alley Noriko had been pushed up against the wall, hand still covering her mouth, she had struggled so much already that she felt too weak to be able to anymore. Staring Noriko in the eyes, Yukio grinned evilly gripping the girls chin forcefully “Bitch, you really thought you could run away from me? No one runs away from me unless I let them.” He said slapping her harshly round her face. “I think you deserve some punishment for your disobedience.” He said. Smirking at the look of fear on Noriko’s face, he punched the girl _Hard_ in her stomach, feeling her cry out against his hand.

He laughed and kicked her in the legs making her topple over, this time her cry was not covered by his hand, to which glared at her for, “Shut the fuck up, no one gave you permission to make any sound.” He said slapping Noriko around her face and cutting her lip with the force of it. He grinned when she cried out again, and slapped her again “Where’s your big brother and his friends to protect you now?” he said smugly, bringing his hand up to strike her again, but before it reached her he was barged out of the way.

Yukio winced when he hit the floor “Who the fuck…?” he said starting to get up, looking in front of him to see who barged him out of the way, He saw Nino and Jun standing in front of Noriko glaring him down. Yukio got up and smirked “Well Well if it isn’t the big brother and his little idol friend, come to save your little sister eh?” He started with his smirk growing wider as he realised something “Shame you can’t help her, don’t wanna spoil your idol image with a scandal now do we?” both Jun and Nino tightened their fists in annoyance. Noriko leaning up against the wall, bordering on the lines of unconsciousness, luckily she still had enough sense to pull out her phone from her pocket and dial 119, she managed to get a ‘please help’ before she passed out.

____________________________________________________________________

 

The next thing Noriko knew she woke up in hospital, with Hanako and Usagi sleeping on chairs next to her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Noriko muttered “what the…”  “Noriko-chan…you’re awake…”  She turned her head towards the voice at the door and saw Sho standing in the doorway. “Sho-kun…why am I in the hospital…?” she asked confused, making Sho frown “you really don’t remember…?” he questioned, thinking that as she had just woken up it wasn’t fresh on her mind. Noriko thought about it for a little while and then her eyes widened, proving Sho’s suspicions to be correct.

Noriko broke out into nervous shakes after remembering, Making Sho panic a little and rush over towards the bed, The noise of movement and talking awakening the two sleeping girls in the room. “Noriko-chan its fine, The Police have arrested Namida, He won’t be coming anywhere near you.” Sho said still looking panicked as the shaking wasn’t stopping. He turned to the now awake Usagi and Hanako silently asking them for help.

The two girls got up from their seats and took a place on either side of the bed, and hugged the trembling girl. “Sakurai-kun, go call Matsumoto-kun and the rest of the boys to tell them she’s awake.” Usagi asked the lost looking man, who nodded in return and left the room silently. As soon as he left, Noriko burst into tears “I was scared… So scared…” she choked out.  The girls didn’t say anything, knowing that words would be useless at this point in time, and just hugged the distraught girl a little tighter.

Eventually Noriko calmed down enough for the girls to explain to her what happened after she passed out. “Matsumoto-kun and Nino were attacked by Namida, and they somehow managed to knock him out without drawing blood, so when the police arrived they weren’t charged with anything. Once they had explained everything to the police and got you to the hospital, The police took Yukio away and are detaining him until they can get a court hearing.*[2]” Noriko nodded in acceptance. She knew whilst it wasn’t fully over, it was over, with the injuries she sustained from him this time and the many times before, plus the fact that Jun and Nino saw him attacking her this time, there was no way he would be able to talk his way out of this one.

Noriko slowly sighed in relief. The 3 girls sat and chatted for a little while, Hanako explaining to her that she obtained  2 fractured ribs AND had been asleep for 3 days, as Noriko didn’t seem to understand what the point to her being in the hospital was when she felt just fine. Sho came back in a few minutes later announcing that the guys are on their way and should be here soon, then asking if they wanted anything to eat, leaving again once they announced their vending machine orders.

“Ne… Why is Sho-kun here, if you two are here? Not that I’m not grateful he’s it, it just seems odd, especially since I think he’s been avoiding me ever since I stayed round his house a few months ago.” Hanako and Usagi both giggled a little before Usagi answered “Well I don’t know about him avoiding you, but he’s here because, Nino refused to leave your side, and Sho staying was the only way to get Nino to go to work.” When she saw the look of confusion on Noriko’s face Hanako took over from Usagi, “Ninomiya-san had stayed by your side since you were admitted to the hospital, It took the persuasion skills of everyone, and Sho staying to keep an eye on you, to make him go to work this morning.” Noriko’s eyes widened. “Demo…nande?” Noriko couldn’t think of a reason as to why he would want to stay by her side, it just didn’t make any sense.

“Usagi-chan has a theory, Demo I have a feeling she’s been reading too much Shoujo manga….” Hanako said with a small grin towards the older girl making her pout. “Mou…. I’m not reading too much shoujo manga, it could be true!” Usagi exclaimed back. Noriko giggled, When Usagi pouted, it never failed to make her giggle. “What’s your theory Usa-chan?” But before Usagi could respond the door burst open.

“NORIKO-CHAN!!!!” Aiba shouted running into the room and rushing over towards her bed making Noriko panic a little that he was going to give her one of his death hugs. Her worry’s were not needed though, because just as he was about to give her a hug, Ohno’s voiced called from behind him “Aiba-chan! Remember Nori-chan’s ribs!” Aiba stopped himself just in time and ended up hugging the startled Hanako instead, Making Usagi and Noriko giggle at both of their blushing faces.

Jun came in behind Ohno rushing over towards Noriko Rambling all sorts of questions and telling her he was glad she was finally awake or at least that’s what she thought he was saying, He wasn’t making much sense with the rambling, and wouldn’t stop until Ohno put a hand on his shoulder to calm the franticness of the man. Jun took a deep breath and calmed himself down, Making Noriko smile gently and stroked his wavy hair “I’m Fine Aniki… honest. Just feeling a bit bruised that’s all.” She said with the soft smile still in place. About 10 minutes past, whilst everyone chatted amongst each other,   Noriko kept watching the door wondering where Nino was. Ohno caught her looking at the door and smiled “He’ll be here soon Nori-chan; he just has a few bits to catch up with at work for the time he missed.” Ohno explained to her with a small smile. Noriko blushed at being caught staring, but nodded still looking towards the door.

Time went by, The doctors came in to tell her she had to stay a few more days in the hospital then she would be allowed to go home, which made Noriko grumble about how she was perfectly fine and could do the exact same thing she was doing now in her own comfy bed at home. Eventually everyone headed home, now knowing that she was awake and alright they felt it was okay to leave her side. Noriko sighed as she watched them leave and stared at the door for another 5 minutes afterwards. Nino still hadn’t turned up, she knew he was busy, Especially since he apparently hadn’t left her side for 2 days straight, but she wanted to thank him, both for staying by her side, and for saving her.

She sighed and turned her head away from the door opting to turn on the TV in her room and watch that instead. She briefly wondered if her parents would come and visit her, but then thought against it, they’ve never really been bothered in her life, why would they make a start now? Just as she was about to drift off into a sleep she heard a small knock on the door and someone entering. Noriko turned her attention towards the door and was quite shocked when she saw Nino there smiling slightly at her, holding a bag.

“Nino…” Noriko spoke with a soft smile in his direction. Nino smiled back and walked over to the chair at the side of her bed “Gomen Noriko-chan, I would have come sooner but Manager-san wouldn’t let me, saying something about me having to make up time for what I missed.” Nino rolled his eyes with a slight ticked off look when he said that. Noriko giggled at him making him pout slightly. “So I take it everyone left then?” Noriko nodded, “Have you had dinner?” He the girl again, watching her shaker her hand in a sort of way in response “Sort of… Demo… I only ate the pudding, the dinner itself looked a bit iffy. Kinda like aeroplane food.” Noriko said scrunching up her nose at the thought Making Nino chuckle.

Nino reached into the bag he brought with him and brought out 2 bento sets “here, I bought you this just in case you hadn’t eaten…” he placed the Inari Sushi set on Noriko’s lap, handing her a pair of disposable chopsticks, whilst he took the Hamburger one for himself. Noriko blushed slightly, She didn’t expect Nino to buy her a bento set, let alone remember her favourite type. “You remembered…” She whispered loud enough for Nino to hear.

Looking down at his bento, hiding the blush that appeared on his face “of course I did… I never forgot anything about you Noriko-chan, even when I tried to I couldn’t…” he spoke not lifting his head up. Noriko didn’t reply but the blush and smile that was on her face didn’t disappear until after Nino left that evening.  

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Noriko had been realised from the hospital after 2 weeks, however, she was too nervous to leave her apartment, she was even more scared to turn up to work as that was where the incident happened, and even though she enjoyed working there, she had to quit.

Hanako was sad when Noriko told her about her decision, however she understood her reasons. Both Hanako and Usagi visited frequently, trying to slowly urge Noriko to come out of the apartment. Noriko relented a little when she realised that she couldn’t do all of her school work at home and had to go to Uni. Nino and Jun however, refused to let her go alone, or go home by herself. Not that Noriko was complaining, she didn’t really want to go anywhere at the moment by herself anyway.

A few more weeks past and before she knew it, it was November, meaning Ohno’s & Aiba’s birthdays were just around the corner, not to mention Christmas too. She had been looking for a job for a while now, this time she wanted something more related to her studies, so she was looking for part time jobs in Fashion companies and jobs in clothes retailers.

Luckily, She was getting better with the walking outside alone, although she was still nervous, she could now walk around outside by herself during the day but as soon as it is starts getting even a little dark, she was on some form of transport home. Jun still preferred it if she went out with someone if she was going out for the whole day, and it took some major convincing from both herself and the rest of Arashi (even though Nino was leaning more on Jun’s side of the argument) to let her start going out by herself in the first place.

She had decided to venture out into the wonder world that was Shibuya, to both look for a job and to look for Ohno’s and Aiba’s birthday present. She knew that Nino was off work today, as Aiba wouldn’t shut up about how unfair it was yesterday evening, and decided that she would surprise him later by turning up on his doorstep. She wasn’t worried that he wouldn’t be in, as she knew Nino would more than likely either be sleeping or playing one of his consoles.

Noriko giggled to herself when the thought of Nino sleeping whilst playing a game came into her head, making her get odd looks from the other passengers on the train. She got off at Shibuya and Walked out of the station, and across the road to Shibuya 109. It was more for looking for Jobs and browsing for herself then for shopping for Aiba and Ohno.

Sighing when she didn’t see anything around the shops, either Job related or something she liked, she moved on over to 109Men’s for the birthday presents. She immediately found something for Ohno, Fish related of course, but decided it wasn’t enough, and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t find something for Aiba that she would want to give him. “All right… I’m a freakin seamstress for a reason… or at least I will be a fully qualified one when I get my degree, I’m almost certain that I can make something that ill like enough to give to them both!” She muttered to herself, half because she actually wanted to make something (she hadn’t been on her sewing machine in a while) and half because she was bored of wandering through endless clothes shops.

She Went back to the station and made her way to her favourite Fabric shop, which was at the bottom of Nakano Broadway, Picked up some suitable fabrics for what she was thinking of making and left to go to Ohno’s and Nino’s apartment. After a relatively non eventful trip, (minus the random drunk who decided to randomly chat to strangers about Rabbits.)She arrived at the apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for Nino to answer. When there was still no reply for a while she knocked again and had the same result. Sighing she took her phone out from her pocket and dialled his number. The phone was picked up within the first few moments of it ringing, with a tired voice coming through the speaker

“Noriko-chan, Daijoubu desu ka?” Noriko giggled, Nino’s voice was extremely cute when tired “Hai I’m okay, did I wake you up?” she asked with a small grin still on her face. “No some baka  was ringing my doorbell, I was just getting up to answer the door.” Noriko’s grin widened even further, and she pressed the doorbell again “Ah sounds like they’re getting impatient, I’ll call you back in a little while.” She said trying to stop herself from giggling down the phone “’Kay. Speak to you in a bit.” He said hanging up the phone.

Noriko quickly popped her phone back into her pocket, ducked underneath the peephole and waited for Nino to open the door with a grin on her face. Although she felt slightly bad for waking Nino up, hearing Nino’s grumpy & cute sleepy voice was totally worth it. The door opened to reveal Nino, Topless with just a pair of jogging bottoms on staring at her with startled surprise. “Noriko-chan?!” Blushing Noriko diverted her gaze and nodded “Yup~ I went out shopping today and thought I would give you a surprise visit….Sorry about waking you up…” She said stifling her laughter with her hand.

Nino blushed and shook his head “no it’s fine, eh… the apartment’s kinda messy but come in.” Noriko nodded following the man into the apartment, bags in tow. Taking off her shoes and leaving her bags by the door, she followed Nino into the apartment, telling the man to sit down and she make some coffee and tea. Nino didn’t complain and did what he was told, mainly because he was still half asleep. When Noriko came back over to the sofa area she saw Nino had fallen asleep sitting up. Noriko giggled, placing the drinks on the coffee table, she turned on the TV, lowering the volume so that it wouldn’t waken up the man, then sat down next to him.

Sipping her tea, Noriko looked at Nino’s sleeping face and frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. The group had just finished promoting their Time concert DVD Release and one of their variety shows had just ended and they had just announced they were about to start another. Throw in their regular TV appearances and Magazine Shoots _and_ the incident with Yukio, it’s no wonder Nino was so tired. Noriko brought her free hand down to Nino’s hair stroking it gently making sure not to wake him “Overworked yourself again, ne Kazu-kun? Baka…” she whispered softly with a fond smile on her face.

Over the past month she had begun to get closer to Nino, she was slightly scared of the fact too, She knew she was falling back in love with him, although she doubted she ever fell _out_ of love with him to begin with, but she didn’t want things to turn out the way they did the first time they dated, so she kept up the close friend act. She had spoken to Usagi about the matter, half because she was her best friend, And Half because she was dating her other best friend who also happened to be part of Arashi.

 _“Noriko-chan, the past is in the past. He’s already apologised for his auctioned, and explained them. Not only that he’s more mature than he was back then, and above all else, Satoshi-kun says he talks about you a lot, too much for him not to like you too.”_ Was the answer Usagi had given her but even though she knew she really had nothing to worry about, she couldn’t help but worry.

She knew it was mainly based on the fact that it hurt so much last time he broke up with her, and she really didn’t want to go through that again, but she also knew what Usagi had said was right, Nino had grown up since then, he was much more Mature now, and she knew he would never do that to her again.

Sighing she looked down at Nino’s sleeping face again “Sukiyo Kazu-kun…” she whispered softly to the man leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. She sat there for a while just watching TV Dramas and the occasional Variety show, all the whilst stroking Nino’s hair gently with her fingers. She didn’t know when it was she fell asleep too, but she was woken up by the front door opening.  First thing she noticed was that she was no longer sitting up and there was now a blanket placed over her, the second thing she noticed was that her head papered to be in someone’s lap.

Turning her head to look at the person she was using as a pillow, she blushed a little when she saw Nino looking down at her with a mischievous grin. “Here’s me thinking I was the tired one.” He said with a small chuckle. Noriko blushed and pouted “You probably sent me tiredness waves mentally or something.” Nino raised an eyebrow “Mental waves eh? No if I had a mental link with Noriko-chan I would be sending much more _inappropriate_ things instead…” he said with a smirk.

Noriko blushed further, ‘is it me or is Nino flirting with me?’ Noriko thought to herself. Brushing it off as still being sleepy she noticed that it was starting to get dark out, making Noriko let out a sigh. Knowing there was no way in hell she was walking home now, not only because she didn’t want to but Nino wouldn’t let her. “Ne Nino? Is it okay if I stay here this evening? It’s just that… it’s getting rather dark out and…” Nino stopped her by placing a hand in her head like she had done to him earlier on during the day and ruffling it a bit. “Of course its fine Noriko-chan, Oh-chan will be home later, he said something about going to dinner with Kuroshino-san, so you can use my bedroom and I’ll take the sofa.” He said simply.

Noriko frowned, “The sofa? Demo you stayed with Toshi-kun last time I stayed round didn’t you?” Nino nodded and then smirked slightly, “Yup, however, whenever Oh-chan and Kuroshino-san go out to dinner, they usually come home together…and I’d rather not be the third wheel if you know what I mean.” Noriko couldn’t help but laugh at that statement, she probably should have been embarrassed at what Nino was insinuating but the mental image of Nino sitting by the edge of the bed pouting and whining like a dog whilst Ohno and Usagi cuddled in bed was too funny.  

  1. Nino gave her a small look of sympathy,   he had that same kink when he woke up earlier on. He sighed mutely and nodded in agreement, knowing there was no way he was gonna win this, and he didn’t really particularly want to sleep on the sofa anyway.



Noriko stood up and stretched, and Nino watched as her t-shirt hiked up a little and showed off her milky skin on her stomach. Holding back a groan, He averted his gaze back to his paused game on the TV. Noriko walked around the Sofa and into the kitchen, knowing Nino and Ohno rarely cooked for themselves, and when they did, it was usually simple things like Onigiri or already made things.  She opened the fridge and was surprised to see it actually stocked up with food and not ready meals. “Eh…? You guys actually have food in here? Since when did you start cooking?” Noriko said in a teasing voice towards Nino, who had started playing his game again.

Nino let out a small chuckle “I Didn’t, But Kuroshino-san brought shopping with her last time she came, saying that she was fed up of the ready meals every time she came round so next time she’s cooking.” Noriko let a laugh from the kitchen “Sounds like Usa-chan~ hehe Soooo… seeing as Usa-chan’s not going to be here anytime soon, shall I make dinner?” She asked with a small blush on her face. Nino paused his game and looked over the back of the sofa to look at Noriko who was looking shyly in his direction. The last time Noriko had cooked for him was when they were dating and she had made him Bento’s when she could. HE could remember the effort she had put into the Bento’s for him and how good they tasted “Sure Noriko-chan, you want me to help?” he said back more calmly than he was feeling inside (if his heartbeat was any indication). Noriko’s face lit up with a cute smile as she nodded.

Nino turned back to his game and found a save point (always gotta save~ xD) before turning off the system and heading for the kitchen. Once he arrived, Noriko had already got out all the ingredients to make dinner, from the looks of things she was making hamburgers, which made Nino grin in anticipation. Noriko gave Nino some instructions, whilst she rushed around doing everything else. Currently she was trying to reach a sauce in one of the shelves in the kitchen but couldn’t quite reach. Nino turned around when he heard her struggling and chuckled lightly and walked up behind her and grabbed the bottle, placing it down in front of her. Noriko Gasped in surprise and turned around coming face to face with Nino.

She couldn’t help the blush that crept up onto her face “A-Arigatou Ni-Nino.” Nino smiled at her… then frowned, placing his arms either side of her, trapping her in front of him he looked at the woman “Nande? Why don’t you call me Kazu-kun anymore?” Noriko’s eyes widened in surprise at the question “Eh?” Nino’s frown didn’t move “You heard me.” She did hear, she was just shocked that he was asking. Her eyes dipped from his face slowly to the ground, “Because we’re not dating anymore Nino.” She said as calmly as she could. Nino thought about that for a second and then before he could stop himself the question flew right out of his mouth “Why aren’t we dating?” Noriko’s eyes diverted immediately from the ground to meet with Nino’s own shocked eyes.

Noriko took in a silent deep breath before speaking “You want us to date again?” she questioned. Nino blushed and looked to the side but still answered, “Noriko-chan, Ever since we broke up the first time, I’ve never stopped loving you, even while I was dating Nagasawa, it was just to try to get my mind off of you, which turned out to be the second biggest mistake in my life, The first being breaking up with you the first time.” He announced to the girl in front of him. Leaning forward a bit, he whispered in her ear “Omae ga suki da Riko-chan.” 

Noriko was sure he could hear her rapid heartbeat. He wanted them to date again. He never stopped loving her. These two thoughts were flying around her head like a wildfire. As soon as she calmed down enough to focus on the man standing in front of her, she noticed him staring at her waiting for an answer. She knew damn well if she tried to articulate anything at this particular moment, she would have failed big time. Instead she reached up to place her hands on the sides of his face and brought him down for a long awaited kiss.

When she kissed him,  Nino’s arms moved from the worktop to around her waist, bringing her closer to him. After a while they pulled away from the kiss and rested there foreheads together. “Were going to make it work this time Riko-chan. I promise.”

Noriko replied with a smile and a small “Hai….Kazu-kun.”

**End Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Epilogue)**

Months had passed since Nino and Noriko had started dating again. Ohno was the first to notice the couple, Admittedly, He did live with Nino and he noticed that the man was actually going out more often than playing games, Noriko was over too but she had always randomly shown up at their place before, so it was really just the game thing that lead Ohno to do some investigating.

Usagi was second, and that was because Ohno had told her. This led Hanako to find out, and the two of them to drag Noriko out for a girl’s night out for some ‘girls talk’. The rest of the guys found out one day at work when Nino just stated that he’s dating Noriko again, which led to Jun threatening him, Aiba phoning up Noriko to complain how cruel she was for not telling him when they live together, and Sho being in an agitated mood for the rest of the day.

Nino never did get round to asking why Sho seemed to be avoiding Noriko, however he came to the conclusion that Sho liked Noriko, but to keep himself from getting hurt he avoided her as he knew she liked Nino. Well that was his theory anyway, either way it was Sho’s business and he didn’t particularly want to get involved, unless of course it started to upset Noriko…

It was now the middle of June, Nino and Noriko had been dating for 7 months. Noriko had graduated and found a Job with in a fashion company designing and making clothes for a magazine. The last couple of months had been what Noriko liked to call ‘a test’ for the couple. Arashi had just started up 2 new Variety Shows, VS Arashi and Himitsu no Arashi-chan, Not only that but they had a new single and an Album release and, they were currently in the middle of a Tour.

Usagi had decided that whilst the boys where away for their tour, Hanako and herself would come and stay round for the duration they were away, They said it was so she didn’t feel lonely by herself in the apartment, But Noriko knew better. Usagi was lonely herself, she usually at least saw Ohno twice a week – Minimum, so it was odd for her not to having him around so much and she was troubled by it. Hanako, well she and Aiba had been getting closer and spending a lot more time together, they still weren’t dating, but Noriko could see that it wouldn’t be long, and she knew that Hanako missed him. Noriko missed Nino a lot too, however she had the advantage of the fact that she grew up with the boys and dated Nino once before, she knew what it was like already.

It was one of those days today, where the boys were away for 2 days for their Fukuoka concerts, Usagi and Hanako had texted her earlier telling her they would be round after work, and she knew that meant that they would more than likely be staying until the boys got back. She was happy and somewhat relived they were coming round to stay with her for the 2 days, not only would the apartment not be so quiet, she had recently been feeling dizzy during the day and was sick this morning, she didn’t really think anything of it, but she thought it would be better to have people around her just in case it actually was something to be worried about, or she collapsed suddenly due to a dizzy spell.

She was working from home today; working on a few designs for an upcoming spread in the magazine, the person she was designing clothes for was Seto Koji, so she wasn’t very worried, that boy looked cute in anything. Mid way through her designs her phone started ringing, picking it up from its place on the arm of the chair, she answered it “Moshi Moshi?” “ _Hey Riko-chan._ ” A smile came to the woman’s face as she heard the voice. “Kazu-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?” She could almost see his eyes roll at the other end of the phone “ _Hai Hai, Daijoubu Desu. You okay_?” she placed her drawings to the side of her in favour to bring up her knees to her chest.

“Hmmm Sort of. I Kinda keep on getting dizzy thought the day and, I was sick this morning, but I don’t think it’s anything to be worried about, I’m sure it will pass.” Nino’s frown filtered into his tone of voice “ _If you’re sure… Are Kuro-chan and Hitsugaya-chan staying round this evening again?”_ Noriko nodded “Hai, so you don’t need to worry, they’ll look after me. All you need to worry about is not forgetting any dance steps and lyrics.” A chuckle flittered through the line, “ _Wakattayo_.” Noriko smiled and then sighed slightly “Ne Kazu-kun?” “ _Hai?_ ” came the reply “….I miss you…” and she really did. Even though the guys had been in Tokyo for a few days she hadn’t got to see Nino as they were practicing for their Tokyo live Not only that she had missed Nino’s birthday She had given him a call, intending to go round and see him in the evening, however he was too busy. “ _I miss you too Riko-chan and I promise once this tours over and we all get a break, I’m going to take you somewhere special._ ” Noriko blushed.

“You don’t have to… all I really want to do is see you.” Nino chuckled down the phone “I know… But I still want to. I still have to celebrate my birthday with you, even if it is a little late.” Noriko could once again see the smile she was sure was on his face. “Wakattayo~” She mimicked his earlier answer with a giggle. The pair chatted for a while, until Nino had to go for final checkups and rehearsals.

Once Nino came off the phone Noriko looked at the clock, noticing she had a few hours to kill until Usagi and Hanako came round, she made some lunch and continued with her work. Time went by quickly and soon enough, the doorbell rung announcing that the duo had arrived. Noriko got up and bounced over to the door, not noticing just how dizzy she felt until she opened the door and fell backwards onto the floor. Usagi and Hanako panicked a little until she told them she was fine, and that her bum just hurt a little.

Once the pair came in, and Noriko got some ice for her butt, the trio sat down and Hanako asked Noriko what’s wrong. Noriko explained about the dizziness and her bout of sickness this morning, and Usagi’s eyes widened. She turned to Hanako who had the same look of confusion as Noriko as to why Usagi looked so surprised. “Ne… Noriko-chan, I’m just gonna go pop to the shop quickly, You stay sitting, Hanako-chan, you get Noriko-chan a glass of water.” Hanako nodded but remained as confused as Noriko when Usagi quickly bounded out of the apartment.

Noriko turned to Hanako who was in the kitchen with a raised eyebrow “What was that all about?” Hanako shrugged “I Have noooo Clue Nori-chan, but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” She said bring over the glass of water for Noriko to drink. Thanking the girl, Noriko got comfortable on the sofa and turned to Hanako “Sooo Hana-chan, you made any progress with Ma-kun? Or are you still both too shy to admit that you like one another?” Hanako blushed and playfully hit Noriko leg in embarrassment making Noriko giggle. “No… were still friends, but you know I’m too shy to ask him out Nori-chan, and well I don’t know if Masaki-kun likes me or not but if he does I don’t know why I won’t ask me out.” Hanako pouted slightly sighing.

Noriko reached over and patted the girls head “I think the reason Ma-kun hasn’t asked you out yet is because he’s too afraid. You know as well as I do that he’s and expressive person and has no qualms about telling people things, even when he doesn’t mean too. With Toshi-kun and Kazu-kun, there both generally quite secretive of their private lives, Same with Jun and Sho-kun, Ma-kun is more likely he afraid that if he starts to date you, he will accidentally mention it and get both yourself and him wrapped up In a huge scandal. And He doesn’t want you to go through that because of him.” Noriko explained the best she could. Hanako understood, she really did, but she didn’t care, and Noriko could see it in her eyes, maybe when the boys get back, she’ll have another chat with Aiba, just for Hanako’s sake.

The two of them sat there thinking for a few minutes until the doorbell rung. Hanako got up before Noriko could and answered it, seeing a slightly red Usagi in the door way, muttering about ‘stupid cashiers’. Coming inside the apartment, Usagi took off her shoes and walked over to Noriko and took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa and took her to the bathroom, with Hanako following, curious as to what was going on. Taking out a little box from the carrier bag she was holding and handed it over to Noriko. Hanako suddenly realised what Usagi was thinking whilst Noriko still looked confused “Ne…Usa-chan…. You know what this is right?” Usagi nodded “yes I do and your gonna follow the instructions and do the test, because not only do I want to know if my hunch was right, I had to deal with a stupid perverted cashier just to get it, so it’s going to e used one way or another.” Usagi stated firmly and then turned around pushing Hanako outside to wait.

The pair outside waited for their friend, Hanako looking nervously at Usagi “you really think she is Usagi-chan?”  Usagi shrugged “she might be, she might not be, but its best to do the test just to be safe ne?” Hanako nodded and turned her gaze back to the door. A few minutes passed and Noriko still hadn’t come out yet, so the two girls on the outside took it upon themselves to head inside the bathroom and see if she was okay.

When they got inside, they saw Noriko sitting on the floor looking at a stick in her hands in shock. She turned towards the girls who rushed over towards her and enveloped her in a hug. “But… but... I don’t understand... How?” she questioned herself. The girls knew it was a rhetorical question and chose not to answer the panicked girl. Noriko jumped in surprise when she felt her pocket vibrate, signalling she had a text. She took out her phone to find a text from Nino telling her he’s just about to go on stage, with an image attached. Tears started to form in the corner of Noriko’s eyes when she saw the picture of the smiling man fully dressed in his first outfit doing the peace sign towards the camera.

Letting her phone fall into her lap she turned towards Hanako and Usagi who were looking at her with a knowing gaze. She knew they would be there to help her along and tell Nino the news….

Noriko was Pregnant.

**End.**


End file.
